He is hurting me
by monkiimax
Summary: The person you may love the most could be the one that hurts you the most. How much are you willing to resist for the one you love the most? After the episode 7 of Glee Project. Cahnged title from "Here we go again." from the song of Maria Mena, Dameron
1. My best friend

Damian sat on his bed and kept singing almost in a whisper. He knew the song because he had heard it once or twice but that was it. The lyrics were almost completely strange for him and they would record with Nikki the next day. Suddenly he felt how someone jumped to his bed next to him. Damian looked around and found Cameron lying over his stomach and with his eyes almost closed.

"I´m screwed." he said in a low voice. Damian rubbed his back in a comforting way and kept singing. Cameron opened his eyes and looked at Damian with interest. "You are nervous as well. Right?"

Damian nodded and sighed, he was now sick of the song and he was aware he needed a break. He let himself fall next to Cameron and then he stared at the ceiling.

"I´m with Lindsay, the most competitive girl I have ever known and I have to be leading man." said Damian as he started playing with his fingers. "I think she can make a football player her bitch with only one order."

Cameron laughed as he visualized the image. A huge and tall boy looking like a little scared child as Lindsay screamed at him even if she is around 3 inches less than him. Damian smiles and then he let a giggle escape from his mouth. He loved Cameron´s smile and he enjoyed his company. Suddenly Damian moved closer to Cameron; just enough for their chest to met.

Cameron stopped laughing and he rubbed his fingers throw Damian´s short and black hair. The younger boy smile thinking about how weird that must look in front of other´s people eyes. But it wasn´t odd for them. They were like brothers, affection between them wasn´t a weird thing or misunderstood.

"Do you want to play some video games?" asked Cameron as he stood up from the bed and offered Damian a hand.

"Sure." Damian took Cameron´s hand and let him guide him to the living room were the games were.


	2. Making new partners

The six glee contestants were looking at their just finished video clip of "teenage dream". Everyone felt proud of it and they all thought that they had made a good job even of the problems everyone had during the shot. Cameron his insecurity about kissing someone and Hanna´s silent madness at him of refusing kissing her and putting her in danger of being the next eliminate. Damian´s awful performance at the choreography and in Samuel´s case, his obvious awkwardness of had to act as a homosexual character. But after all those problems they even had fun working with that song.

"So guys what do you think about your video?" asked Robert Ulrich as he entered to the room.

Everyone nodded and cheered themselves. The cast director looked at Zach that was standing on his left and then to Nikki that had an "evil" smile on her face.

"I´m glad you liked it but I have news." The contestant went silent and in some point scared. Zach took 2 little box from behind him and handed one to Nikki. Damian gulped worried of what the box could possible mean. "This is not the real video clip."

Lindsay looked at Robert confused and angry, all that hard working and hours practicing and shooting…for nothing? Cameron blinked twice and then he became worried he needed to act all sexual all over again.

"The one you just did was kind of a practice one." added Zach with a smile on his face, Samuel was trying to read if he was joking or that he was being really serious. "In the real one you will have to improvise and make stuff you would never do. Cross your own limits and show us more about yourself."

Cameron blushed as he heard the expression '_cross your limits', _that wasn´t a good sign.

"And for that we are going to make new couples by chance and change your locations a little bit."ended as she showed the contestants the box, Alex wondered which were the possibilities that he had a girl as a couple, not too many, or at least that was what he hopped.

"But what about the song? We sang it according to our couples. Are we going to record all over again?" Lindsay commented a little bit annoyed. She didn´t want to change her partner.

"That´s why Nikki made us record all the song. Isn´t that right?" added Samuel in a low voice. Nikki just nodded and Lindsay buffed angrily.

"Yes we are going to remix the song, show it to you guys and then start recording." Said Nikki as she looked around, almost everyone had worried faces.

"So are you ready guys?" said Robert as he took the first two papers. He read them and then he smiled. "The first couple is…Lindsay and Samuel and they will be shooting on the…" Robert now took a little paper of the other box. "The room."

Lindsay and Samuel high five happy, they had worked as a couple before and they had noticed they looked good together. Or at least in front of the cameras that was what you could see. Lindsay wouldn´t be upset to use the cheerios costume again but then she realized that maybe Samuel wasn´t exactly the guy you would see on a football uniform. They would talk about that with Robert later.

"The second pair is…Alex and Hanna on the… kitchen." Hanna smiled at Alex and the last one smiled her back. Maybe she was a girl but she was a really cool girl and it would become less awkward then if he had been chosen with Cameron or Lindsay.

"So that leaves us with the last couple, Damian and Cameron at the garage."

Damian turned around to see Cameron that was completely red and by the way he looked, really uncomfortable. Damian bit his lip thinking about how hard was going to work with a guy unable to kiss anything in front of a camera.

-.-.-.

"So we can start like in a not so romantic atmosphere; you know. Like something a little bit playful thing." proposed Damian as he sat in front of Cameron. The last one just nodded.

They weren´t using any kind of special clothes; Damian was wearing a gray jacket and some old jeans. In the other hand Cameron was using the same exact outfit he used on Hanna´s scene.

"And because you are taller maybe you could lift me up or something." Damian looked at Cameron that wasn´t paying attention to him. He was too focused on what Alex and Hanna were doing. He hated the fact that everyone seemed to be doing everything just fine and there he was standing; unable to cross his own limits.

Damian sighed and then he stood up tired. He had realized that try to talk to Cameron about the shoot was a waste of time.

"Where are you going?" asked the blond guy as he turned around to face Damian. That was the first sentence he had told Damian in the whole hour.

"I really don´t know but I´m tired of trying to make this work." Damian sat again in front of Cameron than now had his full attention on him.

"What if I tell Nikki you can´t do it and leave it alone?" proposed Damian almost in a whisper.

"We would end up in the bottom three." said Cameron in a low voice. Suddenly he saw something different in Damian´s eyes. Something like fear or disappointment. Cameron remembered that Damian had been too many times in the bottom three and he wanted to avoid that experience as much as he could.

"What do you think about this?" Damian gazed Cameron surprised. "When we hear the music and start singing it lets go and follow our instincts. Forget about a choreography and everything else. Just pretend and follow a little bit the lyrics."

Cameron and Damian were standing silent and looking at each. Now Damian was smiling. Suddenly Hanna and Alex entered to the room still with food in their hair and clothes. They were laughing and joking.

"How was it?" asked Lindsay to Hanna. She and Samuel had already made their scene and by the way they made it they looked really like a couple.

"So funny and cool! Maybe not so "sexy" but…" started Hanna but then Cameron interrupted her with a cold voice.

"But better than with me." said Cameron as he looked at Hanna with a plain look. Everyone stood quiet.

"Yes, it was better than with you." She said at last remembering that he had put her in danger by refusing to follow one of the director´s directions. Cameron bit his lip and turned his face a little bit ashamed. Robert appeared seconds later.

"Cameron and Damian, it´s your turn." The two guys stood up and entered to the "Garage" a little bit nervous. Damian took Cam´s hand and held it tightly to give him confidence. Cameron smiled when he felt the touch and then the director gave the main instructions.

Minutes later the music started and Damian and Cameron where in their positions.


	3. Teenage nightmare

The music started and both of the guys took a big breath before start the acting. Damian was sitting on a chair playing a guitar when Cameron reached him by the back and took the guitar and put it away.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

Cameron took Damian´s hand and helped him stand up. The smaller guy just stood closer to Cameron and caress Cameron´s face with his fingertips. They were just too close. Cameron wanted to step away but at the same time he knew that maybe that would mess up with the scene. And in antoher hand he liked having Damian so close to him.

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the; __Punch line wrong_

Cameron took Damian´s chin and by pulling his face up he kissed his forehead. In that moment Damian smiled and walked away while he winked to Cam. The older guy blushed but he tried to stay in character and kept singing.

_I know you get me_

_So I let my_

_Walls come down, down_

Cameron followed him and took him the wrist and pulled him, Damian rolled himself in Cameron´s arms and let him touch his arms all the way up until they got to his neck. Damian felt butterflies in his stomach when one of Cameron´s hand pressed him a little bit more.

_Let's go all_

_The way tonight_

_No regrets_

_Just love_

The tutors looked at the screen intrigued; the way the boys looked was so real and pure that they wondered if they were acting at all.

_We can dance_

_Until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

Cameron turned around Damian and looked to his deep blue eyes. He asked himself if he ever got bored to look at them. Suddenly Damian broke the hug and let himself fall against the wall without breaking eye contact with Cameron.

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can sleep_

Cameron found a flower on top of the piano and took it. After that he offered to Damian that kissed it in with a sexy face. Cameron was surprised of how sexual could Damian act. It seemed like he was doing it better than he had done with Lindsay the first time. Damian was still standing there singing and moving in a provocative way. Cameron approached him and him with his arms.

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

The other contestants were looking at the screen bored. They weren´t doing nothing special. Lindsay thought it was because none of them were good showing their emotions but suddenly she realized something on Cameron´s movements and facial expressions. He didn´t looked forced or faked. And the way Damian moved was become more and more sexual. Like if he really wanted Cameron and him to hook up.

"They are pretty good. Aren´t they?" said Samuel, everyone just nodded and kept looking at the screen.

_Before you met me_

_I was alright but things_

Damian pulled his arms around Cameron´s neck and made him go closer to him. He was singing that part almost in a whisper. After that he started whispering the song to Cameron´s ear and then he kissed his cheek softly. Cameron took Damian by the chin and kissed his nose. Damian wished that kiss had been on his lips.

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my valentine, valentine_

Cameron started touching his partner legs slowly and Damian let him with any protest. Cameron could feel how Cameron suddenly put his hand under his jacket and rubbed his stomach and then his chest. For a moment he felt out of breath and he started gasping for air. His knees became week and he support himself by grabbing Cameron´s shoulders.

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

Cameron lifted Damian on the air and then he sat him on a table that was near them. He pushed Damian against the wall and unzipped his jacket. Damian was getting more nervous second after second. He knew that everyone was looking at them but Cameron was showing him things Damian could have just dream he would do. Cameron was closer then they have ever been and their lips almost meet in some parts.

_I'ma get you heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be you teenage dream_

_Tonight_

Cameron helped take off Damian´s jacket leaving him on a sleeveless shirt. They kept singing and every time Cameron could feel the air going hotter and hotter. He started touching Damian´s pail shoulders while Damian held him fiercely to his t-shirt. It seemed like Damian wanted to break the space between them.

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

The glee contestants were watching the scene with the other tutors with interest. The song was about to finish and everything seemed like that was the only things they were going to do. Cameron wasn´t going to kiss him. He had felt uncomfortable when he had kissed Lindsay and she was a girl. It looked pretty impossible for him to kiss Damian.

_Be you teenage dream_

_Tonight._

When they finished the last word Cameron just got his face a little bit closer and the space between them disappeared. Their lips met and everyone, including the other contestants and tutors were astonished. The kiss kept even after the song went dead and it became more and more passionate. Cameron had his arms around Damian´s hips while Damian supported himself by grabbing Cameron by his neck.

"CUT!" screamed the director and until then Cameron and Damian broke apart. They were both breathless and red because the blush.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So follow your instinct, right?" joked Damian as he stood up and started looked with a triumphant look at Cameron. The taller guy put his hand on his lips like if he was trying to clean them; Damian smiled and tried to reach Cameron´s lips again.

"Stay away from me!" screamed Cameron as he pushed Damian with violence. He sat again in the table and looked at Cameron confused.

Samuel and Lindsay looked at the scene intrigued while Hanna and Alex just looked at it with fear. Cameron seemed really mad.

"What´s wrong Cameron?" asked Damian as he stood up from the table and took Cameron´s hand softly. Cameron pushed Damian again.

This time Zach blinked as he saw how Damian shoulder hit the wall. He stood up ready to stop any sign of fight between the boys but Robert stopped him and then he called Ryan with his cell-phone. He needed to tell him about what was going on between those two boys.

"I told you to stay away." Damian bit his bottom lip and looked down trying to put in order his thoughts. Cameron had just kissed him and now he didn´t want him. That was so confusing, it made him feel sick. Cameron looked at Damian one last time and then he turned around like if he was about to leave.

"I thought you wanted it…" whispered Damian in a soft voice. Cameron turned around and pushed Damian the harder he could. Damian this time tripped with the table and then he felt to the floor hitting his head with the wall.

Hanna opened his mouth shocked, Cameron couldn´t had hurt Damian. Cameron cared about Damian and he was never aggressive with anyone. Why was he acting like a jerk right now?

"I would never, ever want this." said Cameron as he left the room and a shaking Damian sitting on the floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know, it´s kind of angsty and with a lot of Ooc and I will be gald to receive some reviews...I hope you enjoy it :D<strong>_


	4. Forever

_**So here we go once again, literally. This chapter was made during a writter block so I´m not that proud of it. But beyod that I hope you like this new chapter. The words in cursive are fomr the song of Marilyn Manson "Sweet Dreams". If anyone is interested. So just to finish with this useless and sensless monologe I leave you with the stry and I hope you enjoy it. **_

* * *

><p><em>Some of them want to abuse you<em>

Damian was scared to death. He could hear his heart beat on his ears and chest but he couldn´t move. He felt breathless and like a little child that was scared of the dark looked up on a closet. He wanted to cry but he couldn´t let himself show weakness. Not now. Cameron had pushed him and he hadn´t cared that he had hit his head against the wall. He had just turned around and told him he hadn´t want the kiss. But Damian it was a lie…or maybe he had just misunderstood everything? When he less expected it, the urge of crying had disappeared and it was replaced for rage designated to himself.

"Damian, are you okay?" asked Samuel as he helped Damian stand up. Damian nodded with his head trying to look as normal as he could. "What happened with Cameron? He totally freaked us out."

"I was playing around with him and he got mad." Damian walked next to Samuel to the waiting room where Alex and Hanna were waiting for him with worried faces.

"But he should have pushed you like that." finished Samuel as he sat next to Hanna, the gilr blushed immediately.

"It was my fault. I misunderstood everything." Damian defended Cameron when still his consciousness told him to be mad at him. But how could Cameron apologize when it had been his entire fault?

_Some of them want to be abused by you. _

"Well everything seemed pretty clear to me." joked Alex as he looked at Damian with a sarcastic grin on his face. Damian gave him a killer look but he didn´t answered to him. With one fight per day was enough for him.

"Alex stop being rude you too." exclaimed Hanna as she stood up and hugged Damian tightly. Damian smiled slightly and hugged Hanna back too. He didn´t want to admit it but he really needed something in which lean right now.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Cameron wait!" screamed Lindsay as she run toward the taller boy. Cameron turned around and waited for her with a grin in his face. He kind of intuited of what Lindsay wanted to talk to him and he wanted to avoid the subject as much as he could. He regretted very single moment of that stupid shot including the kiss.

"What do you need Linds?" Cameron didn´t want to sound cold or rude but he didn´t want to talk to anybody.

"What the hell is your problem?" she snapped furious. Cameron lean on the wall and avoided eye contact with Lindsay.

"I don´t know." He said simply.

"No, you know it very well but you don´t want to admit anything. Why did you kissed Damian and then pushed him away?"

"I don´t own you any explications." He said simply, it was the truth; it wasn´t her problem and neither of the rest of the contestants. Lindsay had to stop her urge to slap him across the face.

"Fine, you don´t have to tell me anything but remember one thing." Lindsay breath in and out, she didn´t want to get into a fight in front of millions of cameras and Glee´s fans. "YOU were the one that kissed him."

Cameron looked at her with killer eyes and she just turned around and then started walking away. Cameron sat on the floor and hid his face on his knees. He hated it but Lindsay was right.

-.-.-..-..-.-.

_Some of them want to be used_

He felt confused and scared once again. Cameron hadn´t talked to him in two days and every second of his absence felt like knifes being stuck in his heart. He wanted old Cameron back. He regretted the moment he had tried to kiss him again and he felt guilty because he thought it was his entire fault.

"Damian?" the blue eyed guy opened his eyes abruptly as he heard a really well known voice calling him from the bedroom´s door. "I brought you pizza."

_Some of them want to use you_

Damian was giving his back to Cameron that waited patiently for Damian to answer something… anything. The younger guy didn´t said a word and neither moved. Cameron entered to the room and sat next to Damian. The blond one felt his stomach ache only by the thought of Damian hating him. Damian felt the warm of Cameron´s back against his.

"I´m so sorry." started Cameron with a low voice. Damian hid his face in his pillow and tried to stop the tears from falling. "The thing I did in the video was horrible and I the worst part was that I didn´t had the guts to apologize."

_Sweet dreams are made of this _

Damian for the first time he raised his gaze and took a long look at Cameron. He felt his knees shaking again and the urge of stand up and hug him was killing him.

"The last days of not talking to you had been like hell and…" Cameron wanted to keep talking but his sobs stopped him and made him shake. Damian sat down and put one hand over Cameron´s shoulder. The blonde guy turned around surprised, he had tears slipping through his cheeks.

_Who am I to disagree?_

"I´m sorry too." said Damian at last. Cameron smiled and the touched Damian´s cheek with his fingertips. The younger guy smiled slightly and blushed.

"Still friends?" asked Cameron almost in a whisper as he put his forehead against Damian´s.

"Always."

_Everybody is looking for something…_


	5. Beliavility

Damian and Cameron were safe that week. For both f them it was a bittersweet victory; that night they stayed but Hanna didn´t. Damian and Cameron were watching a movie in silence. Hanna and Lindsay´s goodbye had been just too emotional that had make Cameron cry as well; in Damian´s case he had just felt bad and sad but he hadn´t been able to cry. Now there they were, watching a bad movie at the middle of the night. Damian was occupying almost every space of the couch because of his semi-lay position while Cameron was sitting in a perfect rect position.

In the screen a musical was playing; but it wasn´t a regular musical, every song was rock and it seemed really old. Cameron yawned bored, the storyline was kind of interesting but it was too slow and he wasn´t really comfortable with some of the scenes. There were a lot of blood on some parts and in others the characters were too…_sexual. _

"Repeat me who did recommend you this movie." said Cameron as he accommodated himself on the hard couch.

"A friend like a year ago." Damian had his eyes half closed. "He told me it was really cool."

"But you are falling sleep." mocked Cameron as he rubbed Damian´s leg. Damian smiled and let a sigh escape from his lips. "Do you want me to turn it off?"

Damian shook his head and tried to open his eyes again. He wasn´t getting sleepy because of the movie; if cat, he was enjoying it. He was getting sleepy because it was almost 3 am.

"I´m enjoying it." Cameron smiled and took a look at the DVD screen. They had been watching the movie for about 1 hour and a half. The movie was about to finish. So instead of turning it off he started thinking while his eyes stayed looking at the screen.

He thought about the contest and about Hanna. He wasn´t sure why she was eliminated, but he felt kind of guilty. In the first shot he had blown it and maybe that was why Hanna had ended on the bottom three. But he hadn´t been in the bottom three… and just because Damian and his awesome actor abilities. He turned over and saw how Damian´s blue eyes were almost closed. He smiled for himself as he took the black´s hair of Damain away from his face.

Cameron suddenly heard the credit´s music and gazed at the screen. The movie was over. Cameron stretched and looked at his right. Damian was fully slept.

"Who would think that you would cause this amount of troubles?" he said almost in a whisper while he passed his fingers through Damian´s thick hair. How was it possible to love and hate a person at the same time?

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Damian woke up the next morning on his bed still fully dressed. He didn´t remembered how he had gotten there but he was glad about it. He remembered when the fourth week he stood up late practicing the choreography and had slept on the couch. The next day he hadn´t been able to dance all day because of the pain in his lower back.

"Guys?" he said out loud as he looked around trying to find any of his friends. The room was empty.

Damian wondered why everyone was up so early. For what he knew Samuel was a like a bear when he slept (You couldn´t wake him up unless you threw him a cub of water) and Cameron, well Cameron was a piece of person. Damian blushed as he thought about it. Cameron was really special and he was happy thing had gone well after the "_fight"_. Those days of no speaking between them were awful to Damian. Suddenly he remembered something. If the elimination had been last night, that day was assignment day. That was shy there was nobody in the room. They must been in the chorus room practicing.

"Crap!" he screamed as he got up and ran toward his closet. He needed to change his clothes and brush his teeth. He would shower later, now he had to reach his friends and find out what was the homework about. Damian wished it had nothing to do with couples again.

.-.-.-.

Cameron was reading the whole song really worried. It was the first time they weren't going to sign together. Now they would be alone in front of the guest "teacher." He just wished to be the winner of the homework assignment. He hadn´t won any and he needed some help to stay away from the bottom three.

"So what are things going between you and Damian?" asked Samuel suddenly as they took a break from singing. Cameron looked up and smiled slightly, he really didn´t know.

"Good, I think." said Cameron in a low voice, he could feel Lindsay´s gaze over him.

"I saw you taking him to his bed last night." Samuel pushed Cameron in a childish way. "He looks pretty adorable sleep."

"Yes he does." admitted Cameron.

Cameron took a bottle of water and drank half of his content. He did think Damian was adorable but he didn´t want to feel that way. It was just wrong.

"You would make a good couple." finished Samuel as he stood up and walked over to Lindsay to keep practicing.

Cameron shook his head trying to avoid that thought. Damian and him as a couple? Gross! He squeezed the bottle and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt angry and he didn´t understand why. All he knew it was that he wanted to hit, scream…but he didn´t know how to do it. He wasn´t that good showing that kind of emotions and that exasperated him. Why he wasnpt capable of releasing that anger.

The he realized he knew how. He had done it last week and even if it had been wrong it had released that anger for a moment. When he pushed Damian against the wall.

That afternoon he had been angry with himself because he hadn´t been able to pull throw the shot with Hanna. And then when they changed partners he had felt impotent and stupid; and Damian was the only one that was on his reach. At first he had treated Damian coldly and the in the video shot he had started acting hot next to him unconsciously to make Hanna mad. Trying to show her he could be sexual, just not with her. He didn't realized but in the middle of the shot he realized he was enjoying having Damian so close to him and then the kiss had come.

"Damn it." he said to himself out loud. Alex and Samuel turn around to see him but when he didn´t added anything else they assumed he was talking about the lyrics.

Part of him wanted to kiss him again and tell him how much he loved the time they spent together. But at the same time every time Cameron felt like that another emotion filled his mind and heart; rage.

Rage against himself and mostly against Damian. It was his fault after all. Damian was the cause of his insomnia and his nightmares. Damian was turning him into a monster and he wasn´t even aware of that. Since the kiss, since that kiss everything had changed on Cameron´s mind. He felt ashamed and furious with himself…no wait, he was mad at Damian. It had been his fault after all; Right?

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Believility" read Damian as he entered to the room with his jacket half on. The other contestants were already practicing their parts and when Damian entered everyone jumped surprised. Damian wondered if they had even noticed his absence.

"So here you are sleepy beauty." said Alex in a mocking voice. Damian didn´t answered. He just sat next to Cameron on the couch. Cameron stood a second later, like if with the even touch of Damian burn him.

"Good morning to you too." said Damian as a joke. Cameron turned around and gave him a killer look that made Damian shiver.

"So, you have two hours for memorize this song, plus this time we are singing alone." Recite Lindsay as she sat next to Damian and handed him the music and lyrics. "The level is do mayor and…" she kept talking without noticing that Damian wasn´t paying any attention to her. He was too busy looking at Cameron. Why was he angry now? Did Damian have done something wrong…_again_?

"So I wish you luck but you are not winning me."Damian woke up again to the reality. "This is my moment Irish boy."

Damian nodded and kept reading his lyrics. He was just too worried about Cameron to even care about the homework assignment.

.-.-.-.-

"Hey Cami!" screamed Damian as he ran toward Cameron with a smile on his face. The winner fo the last homework assignment had been Lindsay and even if Damian and Cameron wanted to win they were fine with the choice. After Marissa left everyone realized that being the week winner didn´t gave you immunity at the elimination.

Cameron turned around without saying a thing. Damian reached him and put his hand around Cameron´s shoulder.

"Guess what!" Cameron raised his shoulders not wanting to talk.

"I was checking on our…well better said your YouTube account and I saw some new comments." Damian sounded really excited. "And we even had a nickname…Dameron; pretty cool right?"

Cameron jumped when he heard that name. It was the kin d of name you give to stars when they started dating; Jemi, Bradjelina…That was the way fans looked at them, at him?

"I´m going to tell Alex, he is going to laugh so much!" Damian didn´t seemed bothered. He seemed, happy. Was he happy that people thought they were in a relationship? Suddenly another thought crossed through Cameron´s mind. Damian had tried to kiss him after the music finished on the shot of the past week. What if he was the one that had made it up?

Damian was about to leave when Cameron grabbed his arm with violence and pulled him over. Damian made a mute cry as Cameron´s hand squeezed his arm.

"Cameron." he whispered as he tried to break free. "You are hurting me."

"I don´t want neither Alex or anybody to know about it." Cameron said between his teeth. He seemed upset but at the same time his face didn´t show so much emotion. Like if he was trying to hide the rage he felt. "Got it?" Cameron pressed a little bit more making Damian cry in pain.

"Yes." Damian couldn´t breathe. There they were again; Cameron was hurting him and because of his fault all over again. "But please let go..It hurts."

Cameron´s grin now relaxed and then he let go Damian´s arm. When he felt free Damian breathed again.

"I´m sorry."

Damian wanted to think Cameron was serious, he wanted to think Cameron was really sorry and he wouldn´t do it again.

"No…no problem." He mumbled trying to appear calm. Cameron nodded sadly and then he left Damian alone in the middle of the corridor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Damian what happened with your arm?" asked Lindsay as she saw Damian´s bruises in his right arm. "They look like…fingers." Damian could read her face; she kind of knew what had happened so Damian would have to lie to keep Cameron out of trouble…It hadn´t been his fault after all.

"Really? I made them last night for accident. I was…" he needed a lie, and a good one. "I was…in the garden when I hit myself with the bars. You know; I can´t even walk in a straight line." As he said that his eyes traveled through the room until they meet with Cameron´s. they were full of sorry and when they connected they went from sad to melancholic. Maybe was really sorry, maybe he wasn´t going to hit him again. Right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>So here is my newest chapter after a long abscence. So I will try to update sooner and I would love to have some reviews... I hope you enoy it even so it´s kind of angsty <strong>_


	6. You are the only exception

"_When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry and curse at the wind._" sang Cameron as he gazed Damian over Alex´s shoulder.

He was on the other edge of the "library" and he was writing something in a notebook. Cameron knew very well that the whole notebook was filled with the name of Lindsay written down by him. He knew that because Damian had spent the entire night working on it. And as a good friend, Cameron had stood the night with him at the kitchen listening to music.

"_He broke his own heart as I watch him try to reassemble it_." Cameron tried to put his whole attention at Alex, the one he needed to pretend he was in love with, but it was kind of difficult having Damian in front of him. He was wearing a long sleeve but he was using it just bellow his elbow barely covering the bruises. Cameron bit his lip as he remembered what he had done to him just two days before. He could still hear his gasps of pain and he could see his blue eyes full of horror on his mind.

He cursed himself of having hurt him again and maybe that was why he had stood with him last night. Maybe it was his way of trying to tell Damian he could be trustful. And Damian had answered by not telling anyone about the incident. Suddenly Damian raised his eyes from the notebook and took a peek of Cameron. The older guy smiled with his eyes and Damian tried to do the same. The eye contact just lasted for some seconds but it was enough for Cameron. Damian had forgiven him at last.

"_And my mama swore she would never let herself forget_" sang Alex as he looked at Damian with lovely eyes. Now Cameron had to pretend to feel hurt about Alex´s love toward Damian. It wasn´t difficult for him to pretend being hurt. He felt bad; but with himself.

"_And that was the day when I promised I would never sing of love if love doesn´t exist." _

Damian suddenly turned his head around. Cameron knew that it was Lindsay´s turn to come into scene. Alex looked down disappointed; Cameron sighed tired and closed his eyes.

"_But darling, you are the only exception" _it was Damian´s turn to sing. As he started singing he looked at Lindsay with puppy eyes. She looked beautiful with her old style dress and hair. It was hard for him not to smile so instead of moving his lips his eye browns started dancing. Cameron noticed it and tried not to laugh out loud. Damian looked really adorable now.

"_You are the only exception. You are the only exception_" his lines weren't that hard after all. The subject he was struggling was the part of showing emotions with his face only. Cameron and Lindsay were practically expert and that part. Suddenly the image of Cameron made the _not smiling _a little bit easier. He touched his bruises from his arm and in that moment his eyes went dead. They still hurt by the touch. "_You are the only exception_."

"I've _got a tight grip on reality, but I can't… Let go of what's front of me here. I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up, leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_." Lindsay sang with emotion. She was a wonderful actress and Cameron feared she wasn´t going to the bottom three this week. If she wasn´t going there would be only one free place on the safe ones and he hoped he was on it. And it would be double great if Damian stood with him in the first two. That would give them the occasion to talk about…_Them. _

Cameron shook away that idea. There wasn´t nothing between them. He was a Christian; his religion yelled at him being in love with the same sex was wrong. But then there was Damian. That little guy had been able to make Cameron forget (momentarily) about his believes.

"_You are the only exception, you are the only exception; and I´m finally seeing it_." Samuel was singing to Cameron in a fierce way. The blonde one looked at him puzzled like trying to figure out if the other guy is really falling for him. "_And I´m on my way to believe it_."

At the end of the shoot almost everyone stood with someone, Alex with Damian and Samuel with Cameron while Lindsay stood alone; funny thing because she was the only girl.

"Okay and cut. Great job guys; I´m really proud of all of you." said the director as he waved goodbye to the young ones. Lindsay hugged Alex and Samuel as they left the room while Cameron waited for Damian to grab his stuff.

Damian could feel Cameron stare over him and it didn´t bothered him; he loved having Cameron´s attention just for himself. It made him feel special.

"You did a great job." said Damian with a soft voice.

"No I didn´t. I think I´m going to the bottom three." Cameron sat next to Damian and stared at him for a little bit longer. The production guys were gathering their cameras and microphones.

"You should be more confident with yourself. You did great; you really know how to put the emotions on your face." Cameron smiled and Damian copied him. "Today you may be better than Lindsay."

Cameron stood closer to him and his hand he touched Damian´s cheek. The younger guy tried not to blush by the contact but failed.

"You are also a good actor. But to improve you have to let go and let the other ones see you."

"Like you?" Damian let his hand slip over the table until his fingers touched Cameron´s.

"Maybe," Cameron was talking now in a low and sexy voice and his head was closer to Damian. The black haired guy moved a little bit forward his hand and when he was about to hold Cameron´s hand the other one moved apart. "or maybe not."

Cameron stood up and walked over the door. He felt so confused and afraid. He had been just about to kiss Damian…Again! He looked back before he left the room. Damian was still sitting in the chair without moving.

"Are you coming?" he asked suddenly. Damian turned around and nodded with his head. He also felt guilty but for maybe pushing Cameron too far. He knew about Cameron´s believes and that being together was one of them most unaccepted things Cameron could possible do. But still, feeling Cameron so close and intimate made him feel good. And he was suspecting the feeling was mutual.

Damian stood up and walked over Cameron that was still waiting for him in the door. He had his notebook against his chest and his sweater over his shoulder. Cameron smiled at him when they left the room and then pulled his arm around Damian´s shoulder. Damian sighed happy.

"So what are you going to do with _Lindsay´s notebook?" _asked Cameron just to make conversation.

"I don´t think I´m going to need it anymore." he stopped himself and smiled even more widely. "Well, maybe just one page." If Cameron only knew he had one paper filled with his best friend´s name.

* * *

><p>"So here we are again." said Robert as he looked around the five left contestants. He was next of Nikki and they were looking at the contestants with sad looks. "We all thing you all did an amazing job but three of you will have to make a last performance for Ryan."<p>

Damian felt so excited and nervous for the elimination that he can´t stand still. He didn´t want to go to the bottom three but he felt he was the next.

"Cameron you made a good recording but at the shoot you seemed distracted." Cameron nodded aware that he had made a poor performance that afternoon.

"Damian, in your case you surprised us. Because being this the first time you act you made a fantastic job." Damian nodded and blushed ashamed. He couldn´t understand how he had managed to leave a good impression to the judges.

"Alex you made us shiver, but that happened only after we told you again the instructions. So you are performing to Ryan tonight." Alex looked down depressed, it was his fifth time and almost everyone feared it was his last´s.

"Lindsay. We know that you are a piece of work and a great actress and even if you didn´t gave you your best…You are safe for another week."

The moment Robert ended the sentence Lindsay sighed relieved. Damian and Cameron froze by the fact there was only one place left.

"Cameron, you are performing to Ryan tonight too." said Nikki sadly; everyone knew that she appreciated a lot both of the Christina boys.

"So it comes between Damian, the one that had already performed in front of Ryan 4 times and Samuel that has never." Cameron looked over Damian and saw his hear on his eyes. Cameron begged in his mind it was Samuel who was singing this time.

"So Samuel…" Robert made a theatrical pause that almost made Damian fade away. "You are performing tonight for Ryan."

Damian couldn´t control himself. He put his hands over his head and screamed an OH My God so loud that made the other contestants burst out in laughs. Cameron covered his hand and tried not to laugh to loud. He would have done the same thing if it had been his situation. Performing in front of Ryan was frightening as hell.

"Thank you so much." He was out of breath and before he left the stage running he waved a goodbye sign to Cameron in intention to give him a little bit of support. Cameron responded waving back and giving him a small smile. He was proud of _his _boy.

* * *

><p>Lindsay drummed her fingers against the table as she stared at the clock. It had been already 4 minutes since she got to the waiting room and it was taking too long the other safe contestant to get there. Suddenly the noise of a door opening made her turn her head around. There, on the door way was standing Damian. The girl smiled excited and ran toward him. She was so happy he was safe.<p>

"Damian!" she hugged the other guy tightly as she pressed her face on his chest. "I´m so glad you are safe."

Damian couldn´t answer to her. He wanted Cameron to be safe and it frightened him that he could be gone that week. He hold Lindsay a little bit longer before he let go of her. After that he sat n the couch and started at the clock like Lindsay had done seconds before. Those were going to bte the longer two hours he would ever have to wait.

"Damian, I wanted to talk about something with you." said Lindsay suddenly. Damian looked at the girl with an interesting look. Her face had gone from excited to serious.

"Yeah sure Linds. What do you want to talk about?"

Lindsay took a seat next to Damian and then took a big breath. She wondered if she was doing the right chose but the moment she peeked over Damian´s covered arm she was sure that it was the right choice.

"I don´t want you to freak out or turn all defensive but…" she seemed unable to find the correct words. Damian was still looking at her and that made her even more uncomfortable.

"Well Samuel also wanted to talk with you but now that we have an alone time I think is the right time," Damian was looking at her with faked interest. "Has anytime Cameron acted…abusive toward you?"

Damian blinked as he heard that.

"Are you still worried about what happened on the shot?" asked Damian as he crossed his arms on a defensive way. No matter what Lindsay told him he was going to defend Cameron. Because that was what real friends do; right?

"I´m worried about that and about those ones." She took Damian by the jacket and pull the sleeve up so she could see better the bruises on his arm.

"And I know that if I put Cameron´s hand over them they will fit." Damian pulled his arm and put the sleeve down again. He hated to be put in evidence and it seemed like Lindsay enjoyed making seem vulnerable.

"I already told you I…"

"Do not come with that stupid excuse again because I´m going to slap you in the face for liar and stupid." Lindsay now sounded really upset.

"It is not stupid. It is the truth." Damian looked at her with a fierce look and tried to convince her it was the whole truth. Unfortunately, Lindsay being a good actress she was able to detect lies as good as a lie reader.

"Not it´s not and I´m worried. We are all worried." Damian looked away and stood up about to leave. Lindsay stood up also and cut him before he got the door. "He is bigger and stronger than you and he may hurt you."

"He would never do that."

"Look at your arm Damian!" screamed Lindsay. "He had already hurt you two times and you are unable to see it!"

After that some tears escaped from her eyes. Damian looked at her unable to know what to say or do. She seemed so fragile crying, so vulnerable, so…human. Lindsay turned around and tried to cover his face between her hands. Damian moved closer to her and put his hand over her shoulder. She was shaking and her skin had gone paler and cold.

"I´m sorry." She mumbled between sobs.

"It is okay." He said as Lindsay turned again and looked at him with teary eyes.

"I´m telling you this because I know what is like. I had a boyfriend that used to scream horrible things to me. He would tell me insults and make fun of me in front of his stupid friends and made me feel like nothing." Damian bit his lip guilty. He didn´t like watching Lindsay on those conditions. "And what hurts me the most it was that I let him do that stuff. I don´t want you to do that Damian. It´s not fair for you."

Damian nodded and then hugged Lindsay.

"Please do not let him hurt you Damian." She whispered; Damian hold her even tighter.

"I´m never going to let that happen, but Cameron is different." Lindsay knew the stages, first one negation. She sighed tired and then let Damian guide her to the couch where they stood hugged for the rest of the two hours.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So here it´s the newest chapter and I hope I may be able to upload sooner again. Feel free to review and coment... I swear to you I don´t bite ;)<strong>_


	7. Do you wanna touch?

Cameron entered to the room followed by Alex and Samuel, one of the three guys felt safe and the atmosphere around them was heavy and dark. Lindsay and Damian were still hugging when they entered and they stood like that even of the looks that everyone gave them. Lindsay was able to see some kind of anger on Cameron´s eyes but she wished she had imagined it, she didn´t want Cameron to be mad. That could be dangerous for Damian.

"So guys how do you think you did?" asked Lindsay still surrender in Damian´s arms.

"I really don´t know, Ryan told me I have to be more vulnerable...I think it was a mistake avoiding bottom three for so long." said Samuel as he sat next to Lindsay. With her free hand she rubbed his shoulder in a comforting way. Samuel smiled and leaned on the wall in a melancholic way.

"And in my case I think I have been to many times on that stage. I don´t think I´m getting out this time." Alex sounded disappointed. Damian thanked god to have been safe that week because he knew that if at the end had been between him and Alex the last one was the favorite of Ryan. Maybe it was because he could do drag or because his unique kind of voice.

"What about you Cameron?" asked Damian as he saw how some tears appeared over Cameron´s eyes.

"I´m going home." he said and then he turned his head trying to avoid the others to see his tears. Damian stood up immediately and ran to hug Cameron.

Samuel looked at the action and then he turned to see Lindsay with a worried look.

"I tried." was the only thing she said and Samuel got it. He turned around and watched how Cameron responded to the hug as how he placed his face between Damian´s neck. He wanted to go and punch Cameron directly on the nose but he didn´t moved. It wasn´t the right time.

* * *

><p>The room was silent and everyone was sitting on different couches or chairs; Samuel was the only one that was sitting on the floor with his head between his knees. That had been so close to be eliminated. Cameron was sitting on the kitchen bar looking directly to Lindsay that was on the couch with her eyes looking nowhere. Cameron wondered if she was thinking about Damian; <em>his <em>Damian.

The Irish guy was on a chair playing with his jacket zipper. He was happy Cameron was safe for another week but he also felt bad for Alex. He had been almost the same amount of times in front of Ryan and Damian feared that if he got to the fifth time he would also be cut off the competition.

"Okay, enough of sad faces." said suddenly Samuel as he jumped from his sitting position and ran across the room until the bedrooms. Lindsay raised his eyes and looked at the door where Samuel had disappeared seconds ago.

"What did just happen?" asked the girl to the boys that were also looking at the door.

"I think the pressure made him a little bit…" started Damian.

"Out of his mind?" ended Cameron. The Irish guy and the blond one smiled as they realized what they just had did. Lindsay sighed and leaned again on the couch.

Seconds later Samuel appeared with his MP3 and a recorder. Damian and Cameron exchanged some odd looks and then their attention went back toward Samuel that was turning on the recorder and putting his MP3 on it.

"I was thinking what if we give Lindsay a present for being the only girl left?" asked Samuel as he looked toward Lindsay. The girl blushed and looked at him puzzled.

"Sorry but I´m not following." said Cameron as he walked over Lindsay and sat next to her. Damian just walked over the machine and read the song Samuel had selected. The moment he recognized he smiled widely.

"I think I know what you want to do." He said almost as enigmatic as Samuel; he just missed Samuel´s sexy stare.

"What is it?" exclaimed Lindsay exited and also nervous. Cameron just stared at Damian that just blinked toward him.

"You know what? What if we also make a show for Cameron?" proposed Damian as he ran over the recorder followed by Samuel. When they were far enough Samuel whispered something on Damian´s ear and then the last one laughed and blushed. Cameron wondered what they were talking about. Lindsay on the other side was trying to figure out what those two guys were trying to do.

After some seconds Damian nodded and Samuel grabbed a chair from the kitchen and placed it and himself on the middle of the room. Cameron and Lindsay waited.

"Hit it!" Samuel said and Damian pressed the start bottom. The music that started sounded was cover made by Glee on the second season by Heather. Lindsay clapped and laughed excited; Cameron just stood silent.

_We've been here too long tryin' to get along  
>Pretending that you're, oh, so shy <em>

Samuel started dancing around the chair in a sexy way. Cameron looked away ashamed but Lindsay couldn´t stop laughing. Samuel was dancing something like the original Glee choreography but in a more manly way.

_I'm a natural man doin' all I can  
>My temperature is runnin' high<em>

Samuel unzipped his jacket and took it off on a sexy way and threw it to Cameron. The guy just put it aside trying to decide if to leave or to stay. Samuel kind of read his mind because he immediately stood up from the chair and walked over Lindsay with a sexy stare. The girl was as red as a tomato and she couldn´t stop smiling. He sat almost over her and kept singing and moving. Lindsay pushed him aside when he made an attempt to kiss her on the lips.

_Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
>Do you wanna touch? Yeah<br>Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh_

Damian was looking some steps away as he made Samuel the chorus. He really knew how to move his body. Suddenly Samuel let the chair aside and took Damian of the arm and pulled him on the middle of the room. Damian didn´t knew what to do so he tried to remember what did the actress on glee. After some quick research on his memoires he was able to make something up in his mind. He decided to copy some of the things of the show plus something he remembered Cameron had made on the week of theatrically.

_Every growin' boy needs a little joy  
>All you do is sit and stare <em>

He pointed toward Cameron and kneeled next to him and touched his leg slightly. Cameron smiled and blushed but he didn´t put his leg away.

_Beggin' on my knees, baby won't you please  
>Run your fingers through' my hair<em>

Damian after put his hand on his hair and messed it up and then took a chair that was near him and put it next to Samuel´s. They sat on the chairs and kept singing. Damian was trying to figure out why he was doing it. It was just to make something fun or just to make Cameron want him? He kept eye contact with the blonde one as much as he could trying to find any kind of reacto on Cameron´s eyes. For a moment he expected disgust or maybe shame but instead he found…_lust? _He also unzipped his jacket but he didn´t threw it; he wanted Cameron to go and take it of him.

_Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
>Do you wanna touch? Yeah<br>Do you wanna touch me there? Yeah  
><em>

They made a signal to the other two to approached them but only Lindsay obeyed. She stood up and walked over them moving her hips as much as she could. Samuel and Damian thought she was going on Sam´s direction but then they realized her object was the younger one. She sat on his lap and put her head as close she could from him´s. She took Damian by his shirt and pulled him closer as she repeated the Yeah´s of the song.

_Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
>Do you wanna touch? Yeah<br>Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh  
><em>

When the song ended Samuel was sitting on the other table trying to fight the urge of laugh. Damian and Lindsay were so close that with only one little push their lips would have connected. The idea had crossed over Samuel´s head but he had end up deciding to leave them alone. In the other hand Cameron was trying to hide his angriness. He hated the fact that Lindsay was on top of Damian and he didn´t seem bothered. He hadn´t pushed her away and he seemed to me enjoying the moment. Like if he wasn´t there.

"So what do you think Lindsay? We made you smile!" said Samuel as he stood up and put the chair on it´s place.

"Guys you are a complete pair of freaks. But I enjoy it." Admitted Lindsay as she stood up from Damian and took Samuel´s jacket from the couch. The other guy took it and then put it on. "And Damian, if you had moved 3 weeks ago like that you surely would have won the task."

Damian let a laugh escape from his lips. He really appreciated the comment but he wanted to know what Cameron thought about it. He had danced for him and he hoped he had made Cameron feel something.

"So what you are saying it´s that Damian is sexier than me?" asked Samuel as he hugged Lindsay from the back. Cameron looked at her wanted to know her answer.

"Of course he is sexier than you." Joked Lindsay but Cameron knew she was right. "Right Damian?

"Yeah, and you are also kind of hot." kept the joke Damian making Cameron angrier. He didn´t like Damian to see like that Lindsay or neither the opposite. Damian was his; none else´s.

"And what about you Cameron? Did you enjoyed Damian´s _attention_?" asked Samuel as he looked over Cam. The guy stood up and raised his shoulders.

"I thought it was a show for Lindsay." Was all he said before he left the room. When he passed next to Damian he pushed the smaller guy with his shoulder and Damian looked at the floor like if he felt ashamed. Samuel and Lindsay looked at each other worried but they kept silent.

* * *

><p>"So guys, it was delicious. Now it´s time to say goodnight." Said Lindsay as she left her dish over the dining table and stood up from her sit. Cameron and Damian hadn´t talked since the performance but still they were sitting together.<p>

"Hey, we gave you a show now you wash the dishes." exclaimed Samuel as he took Lindsay by the wrist and pull her over in a friendly mood. Damian touched his arm and remembered how rude Cameron had pulled him the other night; nothing like what Samuel had done with Lindsay.

"I never asked for a show. You did it voluntary so I don´t own you anything." She said pointing toward Samuel and Damian.

"I can wash the dished if you want." proposed Damian shyly.

"Did you see that Samuel? He is a gentleman." Pointed Lindsay as she snapped Samuel head with her hand.

"Well gentleman or not I´m going to bed; too much drama for me today. Are you coming too Cam?" Samuel looked over Cameron but the other one shook his head.

"I´m going to help Damian so he it doesn´t take long." lied Cameron. Samuel kind of bought it and before leaving the room he walked over Damian and whispered on his ear.

"Call if you need anything." Damian knew what it meant and he was sure it wouldn´t be necessary.

When the other two left and Cameron and Damian were left alone they started gathering the dishes in silence. Damian wanted to break the ice but he was too afraid to. He thought that anything he said would cause to make Cameron mad and then…let it led to other stuff.

Damian put the dishes on the sink while Cameron put the food on the refrigerator, Cameron looked over his shoulder and inspected every inch of his friend body. It was perfect. So perfect and he had let Lindsay to touch it. He felt jealous and mad. And maybe it was time to let Damian knew what he thought about Lindsay.

"So it was kind of hot your performance." aborted the subject. Damian looked up and then smiled as wide as he could.

"We tried but I´m not such a good dancer." added Damian; Cameron went closer to him and started helping him to dry the dishes.

"I think Lindsay liked it." Cameron as trying really hard to keep it cool, he didn´t want to look upset too soon.

"I didn´t noticed." _I wanted you to like it. I was looking at you, _thought Damian as he bit his lip figuring out what to say next.

"I think you acted a little bit cheap." That comment hurt Damian but he tried not to let it show. "I think that kind of performance make you lose some of your dignity."

Damian nodded and tried not to let tears fall from his eyes. Cameron hadn´t like it and plus that he was insulting him. He finished with the dishes and then moved toward the fridge to drink some soda. He felt like if he had something stuck on his throat, and that something were some tears.

"And I also didn´t like the way Lindsay went toward you."

"Well how a luck I didn´t ask your opinion because, I don´t imagine what you would have told me if I had asked you." fought back Damian without looking at Cameron. He didn´t know from where the words had come from but he wanted to take them back.

"I am just telling my opinion. I didn´t like the way Lindsay approached you."

"If you hadn´t been so coward and walked over me maybe she wouldn´t have stepped on me."

Cameron walked over Damian and by grabbing him by the shoulder he pushed against the fridge. Damian tighten his teeth and tried not to scream. Cameron was pressing to hard and was hurting him. There was again, the horrible Cameron that would hurt him without a reason.

"Like I told you before, I am telling you what I saw."

"And I think you are over reacting." Damian couldn´t look at Cameron´s eyes. They were too cold and harsh, like stones.

"It is morality Damian. What you did hours ago was devaluating yourself in front of dozens of cameras."

"Well I don´t think that; now get the hell off me." Damian as like throwing up the words. With no control and no seconds thoughts. It felt like if it was an instinct of fighting back. Suddenly Damain raized his hand up.

_He is going to hit me. _

That line crossed over Damian´s mind like a thousand times in less than a second.

_He is going to hit me. _

He needed to do something but what? He wasn´t strong enough to push Cameron and he didn´t want Lindsay or Samuel to go. What to do?

_He is going to hit me. _

"Cameron I swear to you that if you hit I´m going to scream and never talk you again." He said every word without any space. He closed his eyes and waited for the punch that never arrived. Damian opened his eyes and looked over Cameron that was still holding his shoulder with violence. Damian felt his throat dry but not his eyes. The tears were warning him they would fall in any time soon. On the other side Cameron´s eyes were like empty. The warning had made click on his brain just in time to stop the slap.

The older guy couldn´t believe what he had just about to do. He was going to hurt Damian. _But I had a reason, _tried to convince himself. He was still holding Damian and he didn´t know what to do.

"Cameron, let go off me." whispered Damian as he tried to break free. Cameron did let go but not the way Damian would have liked. By squeezing his shoulder even more he threw Damian to the floor. Damian was able to put his hands so he wouldn´t hit his head with the floor but because his slow reflects he sprained his wrist. For Damian it had happened all so quickly he couldn´t preceded it. One moment he was staring at Cameron´s empty eyes and the other he was on the floor with a pounding wrist.

Cameron looked over Damian but he didn´t help him to stand up. He just stared at him with his empty eyes and his hand still in a fist form. He turned around about to leave when Damian´s voice stopped him.

"I know you liked it!" Damian´s voice wasn´t loud so he wouldn´t wake up Samuel or Lindsay but it sounded upset. "I saw it in your eyes."

"What are you talking about" asked Cameron still not giving Damian his back.

"I saw your eyes while I danced for you. You wanted me and I know you still do."

Cameron turned around and looked over Damian with an incredulous look. He was right but he wasn´t going to let Damian know he was, it would be too dangerous.

"I thought I had made that clear enough the last time." Cameron wasn´t upset anymore. The rage of minutes before had already vanished; all that was left was an annoying feeling on the middle of his chest. Something like…_Guilt? _After he finished his sentence Cameron turned around again and this time he really left the room. Damian followed him with his eyes until he disappeared.

Now his tears really felt form his eyes. Now he was scared, he didn´t know anymore was Cameron capable of doing to him but…_He was hurting him. . _

* * *

><p>Damian´s POV<p>

"Well, you should tell that to your eyes." I told myself as I poured cold water on my wrist. Damn it, it really hurt. My wrist was red and it was almost the twice of the size of my other wrist and I feared it wouldn´t lowered by the time Samuel and Lindsay saw me.

I must have been sick; sick and stupid but I still loved Cameron. I loved him with my soul and I couldn´t accept the fact that it was one sided. No, it wasn´t. Cameron loved me back, or at least he wanted me. I had seen it and he couldn´t deny it.

"But he can fake it." I kept talking with myself as I covered my wrist with a towel and the put some ice cubs over it. The coldness was making numb my skin and I could stop feeling the pain on it. The coldness. Those eyes; that kind of look that Cameron had given me made almost unbearable for me to keep the tears for myself.

Suddenly I realized something. Cameron had acted like that because of Lindsay. He was jealous of Lindsay. And if he was jealous it meant I cared for him; and if he cared for me that should mean.

"I knew it." I almost screamed because of the excitement.

That should mean he was in love with me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I´m trying to put both points of view in an abusive relationship but because I had only been in tocuh with the victim part I´m not sure how the abusive part works that well...( I have an idea but not too concret). So if you have any sugestion I would be please to hear them and thank you for my reviewers. Really everytome I get an e-mail you make my day shine. Love and see you soon. <strong>_


	8. Because I m addicted to you

_**So it took me pretty much to end this one. I had kind of a block and I struggled but I think it ended pretty decedent. Thank you for everyone that had reviewed and follow this story. I hope you enjoy this. It was kind of based on the song "addicted" by kelly Clarkson...Really good you should heart it. So now I leave you the real chapter. And don´t forget to review at the end. Seriously, evrytime I get a review you guys made my day... Kisses :3**_

* * *

><p>"So this week is going to be…"<p>

The four guys were standing out of the room just waiting for Samuel to open the door. He was trying to make it of emotion but none of the other contestants wanted to wait any longer.

"Let it go Samuel and open that door." shouted Lindsay as she started jumping excited. Damian laughed as he imagined Lindsay as a 5 year old girl about to go to see her Christmas presents.

"Okay, just relax." As he said that he walked closer to her and grabbed her by the shoulders making her stop jumping.

"I´m going to open the door if you don´t mind." Cameron walked over the door and opened quickly. Lindsay was the first one to enter, as always, but when she read the homework assignment she stared at the board confused.

"Generosity." Read Damian as he headed toward the sheets. The song name was "Lean on me" and it sounded pretty cool. He sat on the chair and started humming the song. Even if he had never heard it he knew how to read music sheets.

Cameron also took his sheets and sat next to Damian by the younger´s surprise. Cameron was trying to concentrate on the song but Damian´s sweet voice was making him loose his concentration, several times he peeked over the guy´s blue eyes. He was just so sweet and when Damian caught him staring he couldn´t help to blush.

"Do you want to practice with me?" asked Damian as he smiled over Cameron and offered him his paper.

Cameron was shocked. Damian didn´t seemed mad, he didn´t even seemed sad. It was like if what had happened last night was just a dream; a bad dream. But then the physical prove was there to reminding him it hadn´t been a dream at all. Damian´s wrist was covered by a wrist bandage and he could see the puffiness of his hand.

"Did I?" asked Cameron shocked as he took Damian´s hand and looked at it. Damian pulled over his hand and looked away ashamed.

"It looks worst than what it really is."

Cameron couldn't take it anymore. He took Damian by his healthy hand and pulled him out of the room. Lindsay and Samuel looked at them as they passed in front of them with worried looks. Samuel was about to followed them when Lindsay stopped him by taking him by his t-shirts.

_IT´S LIKE YOUR A DRUG  
>IT´S LIKE YOUR A DEMON I CAN´T FACE DOWN<em>

Cameron and Damian walked down the hallway until they got to the bathrooms (Camera´s free) when Cameron finally stopped.

"I´m so freaking sorry," was the first thing he managed to say. He was.

"I know but maybe you were right." Damian sat on the sink and looked down to his feet. Cameron took a large look toward Damian waiting for him to add something. "What I did wasn´t the best thing to do, you know. And after that I screamed at you and I was being rude to you. You have reasons to be mad at me."

Cameron couldn´t believe it. Damian was apologizing; and it wasn´t even his fault.

_IT´S LIKE I´M STUCK  
>AND I KNOW I LET YOU HAVE ALL THE POWER<br>IT´S LIKE THE ONLY COMPANY I SEEK IS MISERY ALL AROUND  
><em>

"Friends again?" asked Cameron as he offered his hand to Damian. The younger one looked at it and then he met Cameron´s eyes. They seemed sincere.

"Only with one condition."

"Anything."

"Before you…" _'Pushed me' _thought Damian but he tried to find another word to use. "Before I fell you were about to hit me." Cameron remembered that. "And I was scared to death and…you have to promise me you are never going to do that again." Cameron nodded.

"I swear." After he said that Damian smiled and stretched Cameron´s hand.

"Ouch." Complained Damian as he took his aching wrist between his other hand.

"Are you okay?" asked Cameron worried. Damian nodded and faked a smile.

"Yes, it just…It still hurts."

.-.-.-.-.-.

_IT´S LIKE YOUR A LEECH  
>SUCKING THE LIFE FROM ME<em>

"Damian knock it off." said Cameron as he kept reading his music sheet. He had an awful headache and the drumming of Damian was making it even worse.

That day Zach had given them the instruments they were supposed to play. Cameron was given the piano while Damian had the drums. Cameron knew something about pianos but Damian was completely lost with those drums. He only made noise and he seemed like he didnpt acred about Cameron´s headache.

"Damian I´m serious." Cameron was giving Damian his back and he was finding really hard to keep his cool. As he read the sheets he noticed that the part he had been given was in a higher note that was hard for him. _Perfect, _he thought mad. The noise kept and now Cameron turned around with an angry grin.

"Damian stop it!" he almost shouted when he realized Damian had his earphones on his ears. So hadn´t even listened to him. Cameron stood up and with a fast move he took off Damian´s earphones.

_IT´S LIKE I CAN´T BREATHE  
>WITHOUT YOU INSIDE OF ME<em>

"Hey" complained Damian but Cameron hadn´t finished. Also in a quick movement he took Damian´s drum sticks and threw them across the room.

"Now kept it low, I had a horrible headache."

"Well that´s it is not my problem. I need to do this the best way I can or I will end up in the bottom three." responded Damian in an angry voice.

"And if I don´t get this note by tomorrow the one is going to get in trouble is going to be me."

Damian buffed angrily and then went to get his sticks from the floor, but when he passed next to Cameron he stopped them by grabbing him by his aching wrist.

"Cameron, wait." Pledge Damian in pain. "You are hurting me."

"I told you to keep it down."

"I will, but please let go."

Cameron nodded and then let him go. Damian looked at him with scared eyes but kept quiet. He didn´t want Cameron to be even more upset. He didn´t want Cameron to hurt him even more.

.-.-.

_IT´S LIKE I´M LOST  
>IT´S LIKE I´M GIVING UP SLOWLY<br>_

Damian was laying on his bed trying to get some sleep. It had happened again. Bad Cameron had appeared again and had hurt him. He hid his face on the pillow and let some tears escape from his eyes. It hadn´t been his intention to make Cameron angry. He didn´t knew about his headache and all he wanted to do was practice.

'_But as always you idiot ruined everything.' _said an inner voice in his head. '_He had the right to be angry.' _

Damian hugged himself under the covers trying to get some warm. Thos thought only hurt him even more but he couldn´t help it. They were true. It had been his fault. He was the reason Cameron was always mad.

Suddenly something sounded on the room. Damian thought at first it was his imagination but then he realized those were steps; and they were approaching his bed. He took his covers and covered his face and tried to calm down. Whoever he was walking toward his bed would never see that Damian had been crying.

_IT´S LIKE YOUR A GHOST THAT´S HAUNTING ME  
>LEAVE ME ALONE<br>_

The steps stopped when they were finally some centimeters away from his bed. Damian closed his eyes even tightly wishing it wasn´t Samuel. He already suspected with Lindsay about what was going around him and Cameron and the last thing he needed was a chat about self steam. But instead of that the intruder climbed on Damian´s bed, making the younger guy open his eyes widely, wishing to turn around to see who was it but not doing it.

The intruder moved closer to him, his feet were so cold that made Damian shiver. He knew who was it. His hand moved over Damian´s body until they embrace him in a warm way. Damian was trying to keep calm but his breathing, fast and superficial, made pretty obvious he was awake. _AND I KNOW THESE VOICES IN MY HEAD ARE MINE ALONE  
>AND I KNOW I´LL NEVER CHANGE MY WAYS<em>

"I´m sorry of what happened before." whispered Cameron as he kissed Damian´s neck.

"I know." Damian closed his eyes and tried to keep away the thought of how sexual that looked. Cameron´s chest against his back; his fingers tangled with his and their feet tangled between them.

"You know I would never hurt you." Cameron pulled Damian a little bit closer and kissed his cheek softly. Damian sighed and relaxed.

"But you did." There it was again, Damian was fighting back without a cause. He should be apologizing to Cameron.

"I was having a bad day and the drumming didn´t help but, I promise this will never happen again."

"Are you sure?"

"I swear."

Damian believed him…_again._

.-.-.-.-

"_Use your voice every time you open up your mind_" sang Damian as he jumped over his bed trying to memorize every word and every movement that had happened last night. Cameron on his bed, kissing him and hugging him it had been like heaven to him. He had even forgotten about his aching wrist. All that he cared was Cameron. Even though the last elimination was the next day he couldn´t stop smiling and singing.

"_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls. Every time you sing, sing it for the world_." Damian kept singing unaware someone was hearing him from behind the door. Cameron was leaning on the wall listening to Damian. His heart was beating quickly and the smiles on his face wouldn´t disappear. The only image of Damian on his mind made him smile like a stupid head.

"_Sing it for the deaf; sing it for the blind, sing about everyone you have let behind_." Cameron entered to the room and took a long look at the younger guy that had stopped singing.

"What?" Damian looked over Cameron with a smile on his face. Cameron also smiled and like a little kid he jumped over Damian making him fall over the bed. Damian started laughing as they wrestled over the bed on a tickling fight. Suddenly Damian´s groaned made the fight end.

"Are you okay?" asked Cameron worried as he looked over Damian that was holding his bad wrist with his other hand. It was better than the last afternoon but it seemed it still bothered Damian.

Without any hesitation Cameron took it between his hands and then he kissed it softly. Damian looked over him ashamed. He didn´t want to make Cameron feel bad and now his eyes were full of sorrow.

"It´s okay Cam. You don´t have to do this…"started Damian but then something shut him. It was a pressure over his lips. It were Cameron´s lips over his.

_I´M HOOKED ON YOU, I NEED A FIX  
><em>

At first he opened his eyes in shock. He had waited for that so long it seemed unrealistic. His lips were soft and warm unlike his hands but they tasted like sugar. Damian took courage and opened slightly his mouth to suck Cameron´s lower lip. He wished he had more experience, he wished he was a better kisser but it seemed that Cameron didn´t bothered because after that he also opened his mouth.

_JUST ONE MORE HIT, I PROMISE I CAN DEAL WITH IT  
><em>

The kiss started slow but then it went more quickly and erratic. Cameron ´s hands took Damian by his shoulders and pushed him closer. Damian also wanted more so he took Cameron by his t-shirt and also pulled him closer. Every inch of their body was touching and they lungs were screaming for some air but they didn´t cared.

_JUST ONE MORE TIME, THEN THAT´S IT  
><em>

_Stop it Cameron! _Shouted his mind but his body didn´t obeyed. He wanted Damian and he was getting sick of denying it.

_JUST A LITTLE BIT MORE TO GET ME THROUGH THIS  
><em>

_Cameron pull away right now! _It kept screaming, now Cameron was paying attention to it. He closed his eyes tighly and tried to keep focus on what he had in front of him, Damian.

_NOW! _Cameron broke the kiss and pushed Damian aside not to roughly. He couldn´t believe it. He had lost it. He had messed up again and…and…

_JUST ONE MORE HIT, I´LL HANDLE IT_

"Wow, that was amazing." said Damian as he bit his lip in a sexy way. Cameron turned around and looked at him with a plain face. Damian didn´t noticed and he approached Cameron again about to steal him another kiss. "You are amazing."

"Get away from me!" he screamed as he pushed Damian again. Damian felt a déjà vu of what had happened at the sexuality week but he decided to ignore his "survival" instinct.

"Cameron what´s wrong?"

_I CAN´T TAKE IT_

When Cameron´s hand hit the upper cheek of Damian it sounded like a thunder, loud and cold. This time Damian hadn´t had the chance to warn Cameron, this time it had come from nowhere. The younger guy hid his cheek with his hand as he tried not to scream or cry. It hurt. Seconds later Cameron realized what he had just done.

"Damian, I´m so sorry." He approached Damian and tried to see his face. The red marks of his fingers stood out of Damian´s protective hand.

"Leave me alone." He tried to sound calm even if he wanted to cry.

"Let me get you some ice or do you want."

_QUIT IT…_

"OUT!" screamed Damian as he gave Cameron a killer look. Cameron nodded and left the room. But before closing the door behind him he had the precaution of locking it from the inside. If Damian wanted anyone to see his face he would have the option of opening the door or not.

"I´m so sorry." He said between teeth as he walked down the hall toward the gardens.

.-.-.-.-.-..

_AND I KNOW I LET YOU HAVE ALL THE POWER  
>AND I REALIZE I´M NEVER GONNA QUIT YOU OVER TIME<em>

Damian let the tears finally leave his eyes. He felt heartbroken and confused. How is it possible to love the person that hurts you the most? How is it possible to feel bad with yourself when it isn´t even your fault? Damian asked himself those questions and plenty more.

"I hate you." He said but he realized it was just a lie. He _loved _him.

_IT´S LIKE I´M NOT ME  
>IF I DON´T GIVE YOU UP NOW<em>


	9. Makeup

Damian woke up that Saturday with a horrible headache because of all the previous crying and the pain in his cheek. He looked around and found himself surrounded by the other three finalists. He sat on the edge of the bed and with his finger he touched his black eye. He whined because of the pain. A single touch soared him more than the hit itself. He stood up and walked over Lindsay´s stuff. He wasn´t the one that would take other people things but he needed something that only Lindsay could have.

He inspected on her bag and when he find nothing he went to the girls common bathroom. When he left the room he was extra careful of not waking up anyone. Last night he had been lucky; only by the excuse of not being hungry and tired he managed to escape from Lindsay´s and Samuel´s vision. He knew that they moment they knew about what Cameron had done they would run to tell Ryan and Robert. He didn´t want Cameron to be in trouble. Not because of him.

He entered to the bathroom and found the little plastic bag he had been searching. He opened and threw everything to the sink. He searched for the makeup base and a sponge to put it on it.

In Ireland he had a girlfriend that wanted to be a makeup artist and she had practice with his face so many times he had learned how to do it himself. He looked over the mirror and he was shocked of what he saw. It was a boy, a black haired boy with his same blue eyes. But the guy in the mirror looked way different than him. His black eye made him look like a ghost (or maybe he was) and you could see that his eyes were red because of crying.

Damian looked away and tried to control himself, he needed to stay calm and do this well. If he cried during the process the makeup would end up being a mess and everyone would see his black eye. He didn´t want that, he just wanted it to go away. He just wanted to be the normal Damian and the normal Cameron. He looked at his wrist and then to the bruises it had because of Cameron´s fingers. He would never be brand new again. Nothing could ever go back to normal again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So this week everyone will be making a last performance in front of Ryan." said Robert as he gazed over the now terrified teenagers. They hadn´t predicted any of this and now none of them felt prepared. "And for one of you it will be the last time."

Damian gulped worried, he didn´t felt in the mood of singing and less of leaving home. He had gone too far. It could not end there.

Robert gave everyone their songs and they left to rehears each of the songs. Damian was about to enter to his practice room when Cameron stopped him.

"Damian, wait!" the younger one jumped surprised. He hadn´t talk to Cameron all day long and he hadn´t expect him to talk to him either.

"Yes?" he said with a soft voice. Damn it, he couldn't stop shaking.

"Your eye, it looks…" tried to say Cameron but Damian cut him off.

"It is makeup. My ex-girlfriend taught me. I am not a bad student after all." tried to joke Damian but it sounded fake; over acted.

"Look about what happened last night. I feel awful." apologize Cameron as he took Damian by the hand.

"You should." Damian didn´t want to sound so harsh but he wasn´t in the mood of puppy faces and apologies.

"I´m serious Damian."

"And what about the others? Were just lies?"

Cameron couldn´t believe it. Damian was fighting back. For the first time he was really defending himself. Cameron would have felt proud but that face, that nub face drove him crazy. He still couldn´t understand why Damian´s insistence of being insensitive.

"Damian please forgive me." He almost begged as he hugged the boy tightly. Damian didn´t answered. "I promise it will never happen again."

For the first time Damian didn´t accepted the apology or forgave him. He just broke free of the embrace and walked into the practice room without adding anything more.

.-.-.

Damian was the third one to sing. He sang "It´s gotta be me" and by the way the judges had smiled at him he thought he had done it pretty well.

"So Damian, how was your week working with those kids?" asked Ryan in his always monotone voice.

"Well, it was a pretty funny week. At the end the kid taught me how to play the drums instead of me teaching him something." Ryan smiled at the comment and Damian faked a smile. He couldn´t stop about Cameron and the previous fight. He couldn´t stop remembering the slap and the horrible words Cameron had told him that and the previous weeks.

"So thank you Damian. You may go now."

Damian smiled and waved goodbye to Ryan and the other judges. He was nervous about the eliminatory but others thing kept his mind too busy to really worry about anything else. He leaned over the wall and let the flash backs hit him freely. He closed his eyes and let the memories full him; the good and bad memories about him and Cameron.

The first thing that came to his mind was the first day at the rooms. They had become friends almost after a hour after meeting. He tried to remember if the attraction had started there or later. After some seconds he decided it had started later, around vulnerability and dance abilities week. The second thing that came t him was the day Cameron had convinced him to speak in American accent. He remembered how they laughed and played for hours like little kids. He missed those days, those simple and worriless days.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night." _Damian heard Cameron´s voice far away. He turned around and started walking toward the stage. If he hid well none would notice him sneaking toward Cameron´s last performance.

He hid behind a column and looked over Cameron with sad eyes. There he was, so perfect and looking so innocent. Suddenly he asked himself something; who was really Cameron? Was that good looking guy, the innocent and the cute one or…Was he the monster that had hurt him so badly?

"_You were only waiting for the moment to arise." _finished Cameron´s song. Damian took a last look over him and let a small tear fall from his eye. He wanted Cameron badly, he loved him and he really had enjoyed his company. But not anymore.

"Great job Cameron." said Ryan as he clapped toward Cameron that just smiled and blushed ashamed. Damian looked down and tightened his fists. Now he knew what was needed to do. He needed to cut Cameron off his life and he needed to do that now. He turned around and ignored what Cameron had answered to Ryan´s question.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry this was shorter than the previous obe but it´s only becuase I´m warming you up for the next chapter wher I promise you lots of drama... Please leave your coments. Coments make me happy )<strong>_


	10. Can see you crystal clean

Sunday was a free day. It was a relax day and a day of freedom. Freedom for the 4 left contestant of the glee project. They were allowed to run free around the city for a while only with the condition of returning to the rooms before 7 pm. Last night no one had been eliminated and in the final week instead of being 3 finalists there would be 4.

Damian ran downstairs while he was followed by Cameron. The younger guy was trying to stay calm as he ran in front of several security cameras. He could feel the makeup over his bruised cheek and the pounding of it.

"Damian stop right there!" ordered Cameron as they got to the street. Damian, foolish, stopped in the act. Damian knew that Cameron was just some feet away and he was scared of it. It was unbelievable; he was afraid of Cameron.

"Just please lets go back inside and talk." Cameron´s voice seemed honest but Damian couldn´t trust him anymore.

"No." he said with a trembling voice. "I don´t want to go back there."

Damian had his tears of nights ago threatening to split. He heard Cameron´s steps growing closer and closer to him.

"Damian." he said almost in a whisper as he touched Damian´s shoulder. The younger guy turned around and made a step away from Cameron.

"What do you want from me?" he screamed, the tears were on the edge of his blue eyes but they refused to fall.

"I want to know..." started Cameron but Damian interrupted him.

"What!"

"I want to know what do you feel!" snapped Cameron, Damian looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You have been in my mind for the last three weeks. I can´t sleep, I can´t eat and I can´t live without thinking about you." Cameron explained. Those words could have been romantic if they weren´t said with such harsh as Cameron was telling them. "And I want to know why you have to always so perfect." Damian just stared t him with a plain look; that freaking look could drive mad Cameron. "Why you have you be always so damn numb about everything?"

"_He didn´t could have not said" _thought Damian as he let the backpack fall from his shoulder. Now he felt angry, hurt and...Little. He thought Cameron cared about him, he had lied to himself that Cameron´s bad mood against him was entirely his fault. But now he realized it hadn´t been his fault. Not even at the beginning. The one that had a problem was Cameron, not him. He wasn´t the bad person, it was Cameron. _Then ask me why I could never trust you again. _He thought angrily in his mind.

"You think I´m numb?" Damian walked over Cameron and stood there few centimeters away from him. Damian wanted to kick, scream and push but he knew that Cameron could win him. He was stronger than him. "Tell me why I´m numb; enlighten me."

"Why you never show your emotions? Why you are not angry or mad when I scream at you or when I..."

"Hit me?" ended Damian. Cameron felt like if the world was spinning around them. Millions of emotions flew through his mind. Regret, shame, sadness...

"I can see that you are furious and what frustrates me it´s that you seem unable to tell me why."

_So you haven´t figure out why I´m mad?, _Damian was half shock and half disappointed.

"You want to know why I´m angry?" Damian words flew through the air strong and secure. "Why want to know why I fell this bad?" now Cameron wasn´t so sure if he wanted to know.

"It´s because you keep lying to me in my face and I fall over and over again. It´s because you do stuff that hurts me and you can´t see it. Because I trust you and you have let me down. Because every time you hit me and push me I feel like I deserve it and it is driving me crazy. It´s because I..."

_I love you, _Damian wasn´t able to finish the sentence, the tears started falling with no control. Damian let them fall and for the first time he wasn´t ashamed to be crying. It felt good; the tears seemed to be washing away all the pain for past days. Cameron tried to move closer but his muscles didn´t answer him. They stood there for about 2 more minutes. The whole world kept moving but none of them could feel it. They felt in the same world but miles apart. Damian had his face down and with his arms he had hugged himself like if he was cold. Cameron regretted it, regret everything. Watching Damian like that was a horrible torture; and what made it worst was that Damian was crying because of him.

"Are you happy now?" asked Damian in a weak voice. Cameron wanted to scream _NO! I didn´t want this! I´m sorry!; _but nothing came. He just shook his head ashamed. Damian looked up and cleaned his tears. When he passed his hand over his skin he took part of the makeup.

"Of course not." said Cameron finally.

"Then why you tried always so hard to make me cry?" Cameron bit his lips. He had been so stupid. Damian nodded when he realized Cameron wasn´t going to add anything and walked into the building. But before leaving he turned around one last time. "You wanted to see me feeling something? Congratulation it worked. Now I look at you and I feel sick."

Those words, simple words were the last thing left to break what was left. Cameron´s legs went weak and he felt like if he was about to fall. Damian hated him and he deserved it. But even if he knew he deserve it he felt hurt. He loved Damian but…

'_Of course you don´t. It´s bad.' _Those stupid voices in his head made him do bad stuff to Damian.

"Where are you going?" he asked, Cameron was worried he would tell on him. '_Come on how more selfish you could be?'_

Damian pushed the door open and without turning around he answered.

"I am going to call my parents, and then talk with Robert." Cameron gasped for air. "I´m coming back to Ireland..."

Cameron covered his mouth with his hand and tried not to break into sobs.

"...and I don´t think I´m coming back." After that Damian´s voice broke and he ran into the building. Cameron stood there in the middle of the main stairs in an almost complete silence. He covered his face and then he started crying and sobbing.

Damian just wanted to escape. He wanted to escape from the memories, the bruises, the pain...the love. He wanted to be numb again. Now he missed that awesome feeling of not feeling anything at all. We wanted the tears to stop falling. "I hate you!" He tried to scream but the words didn´t went out of his mouth; they stayed as silent as always in his mind. He didn´t just hated Cameron, he hated himself. He hated his tears, his bruises, and his pain. He was mad and he wasn´t making sense again. He was so lost and nobody seemed able to see it.

* * *

><p>Damian´s POV<br>I threw my stuff to the luggage as the tears kept falling. None was in the building except me and the cameras. Those stupid machines. I let myself stop for a moment and I tried to cool myself. I was being stupid.

I took a last look at the luggage and then I started taking the clothes out of it. I wasn´t going to call my parents; I wasn´t going to talk with Ryan or Robert about leaving. In fact, I wasn´t leaving. I travelled hundreds of miles and spend hours and days waiting for my audition to let it go to the toilet. No; I was staying and I was going to win.

I wasn´t careful with my stuff. I just threw them inside my closet and then I closed it so no one could see the mess I had made.

"Now what?" I asked myself as I sat over my bed. The next day started the final week and I have to bring it on. But how? I touched my bruise and I whip a little bit. There; in that tiny part of my face an emotion was screaming to be paid attention to. I had the guts, I had the voice and I had the chance. Now I had myself out of my numbness.

I stood up and went to the mirror of the room. I saw my reflection and I ignored my puffy eyes. With my sleeve I cleaned the rest of the makeup and saw the bruise on my cheek. It was half purple and half green. Cameron was going to pay for it. This week he was going to see of what I´m made of.

Suddenly I heard the door opening. I turned around afraid and with my heart racing. Samuel and Lindsay had gone down town for lunch and Cameron...well he had left him in the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

Normal POV.

Cameron entered to the room feeling like and intruder. Now without the makeup he was able to see the enormous bruise on Damian´s cheek. Damian was looking at Cameron with rage in his eyes and his back against the wall in a defensive way.

"I´m fixing my stuff back to the closet." said Damian with a emotionless voice.

"I thought you were..." tried to say Cameron, Damian interrupted.

"Well things changed." Damian walked over Cameron with a grin in his face. Cameron took a step back a little bit shocked and afraid by the way Damian was looking. "And now listen to me. You may be stronger than me, older than me and maybe better dancer and actor. But I have a better voice and at the end that is what counts."

"Damian" whispered Cameron, Damian´s voice was cold and almost as sharp as a knife.

Suddenly Lindsay and Samuel entered to the room. They must have ended eating really fast. Damian looked at them for a few seconds but he didn´t payed much attention on them. Even so Lindsay and Samuel noticed the bruise on Damian´s cheek.

"Damian what happened to your face?" asked Lindsay as she ran toward Damian with a worried face. Damian pushed her aside.

"Hey you don´t have to be so rude with her." almost screamed Cameron. "This is between you and me."

"Shut the hell up and listen to me! This is the final week and I´m bringing it. No more nice Damian and that goes to all of you." Damian pointed to Lindsay and Samuel. "I came here to win and I´m going to win...So be careful and you better watch your back." Damian took a step closer to Cameron and inches way of his face almost in a whisper he told him with harsh voice. "It´s on."

After he said that he left the room with a secure and aggressive mood. He passed between Lindsay and Samuel pushing them with his shoulders. The two guys didn´t say anything, they just stood there avoiding eye contact with Cameron that was looking at his feet. Damian was right...It was on.

* * *

><p>"I did it." He told himself as he locked himself in the practice room. He really had done it but at what price? He let himself slip down the wall until he sat on the floor. He had stand out for himself but he had lost Cameron. He had ruined everything. '<em>No, Cameron ruined it. You did nothing wrong.' <em>He tried to convince himself but it didn´t worked. The guilt was still there, hidden in his chest burning him. Maybe it wasn´t his _complete _fault but…he was the cause of Cameron´s angriness. That was pretty obvious; he wasn´t aggressive toward anyone else except him and that confused Damian. What he had done wrong to make Cameron like that?

"Damian? Are you in there?" asked Lindsay on the other side of the door. Damian took a big breath while he decided if he should answer or not. "Scatch that, I know you are in there." Damian smiled to himself; he had now no way out. He stood up from the floor and opened the door slowly.

He half opened the door and looked over the girl that was looking at him with sadness. He knew she was sad even if she was trying to fake a smile, she could be a pretty good actress but this time she couldn´t manage to trick Damian.

"Sorry that I pushed you before," he said, Lindsay nodded and then entered to the room. Damian didn´t stop her and they sat together at the couch.

"So did you fall on the bathroom or did you hit yourself with a light pole?" asked Lindsay as she inspected the bruise.

"What sounds more believable?"

"You should tell Ryan." Damian shook his head. "Damian, look what he did to you." she almost begged. Damian looked down and thought about it. It was the right chose but sill didn´t convinced Damian too much.

"I am sorry Lindsay but I´m not telling on Cameron."

Lindsay stood up and by taking Damian but the shoulders he shook him up. Damian looked at her surprised, she was really strong and now she looked at him mad. Why he always had to make people mad?

"Why!" she asked angry. "Tell me why!"

"Because before I do that I want to know what thing." answered Damian still with his normal tone of voice. He didn´t liked screaming or raising his voice too loud. He felt like if he did he would end up disturbing the other people. Maybe that was the problem with him; he was always too worried about what people would think about him that he ignored his own feelings. "I need to know why he did everything."

"Pretty simple; he is a bad person." said directly Lindsay.

"He is not and he wasn´t like that at the beginning." Damian couldn´t understand why now he was defending Cameron but he couldn´t stand the way Lindsay had labeled his friend. He knew Cameron wasn´t a bad person.

"Everyone is like that at the beginning. They tell you sweet things that you believe and then; CRAP! They hurt you and let you down with no reason!"

"Not because your ex-boyfriend was jerk means that Cameron is the same." This time Damian raised his voice volume a little bit more. Lindsay looked at him half heartbroken and half surprised. Damian reminded of herself on that season of her life. In that time she would defend his boyfriend with teeth and nails even if the only thought about a date alone horrified her. She understood Damian but she wasn´t happy about it; but anyways, her opinion wasn´t really much of a help in that moment. Depending abusive people could be foolish and stubborn.

"You want to know a reason; go ahead and ask him. If you want to keep this going, okay, do it. I just warn you, if I see another bruise or injury; or if I see you crying because of him again I will cut his balls with a knife."

"He will not hurt me." He said as he hugged Lindsay. That was what the hopped.

"You told me that last time and now I´m talking with the irish Quasimodo*" she said breaking the hug. Damian faked as smile and put her black hair off her face.

"This time I will do things different." He assured the girl. Lindsay nodded and hugged her friend again. All was left was wait and hope the best; for both of them.

* * *

><p>"You really messed up this time." Said Samuel as he saw how Cameron sat on his bed and hid his face between his hands. He wanted to cry but he didn´t have any more tears left.<p>

"I hate myself."

"That makes us four of us." mocked Samuel as he sat on the edge of the bed. He thought that the moment everything went to the light he would kicked Cameron´s ass doubtless. But now he wasn´t sure what he wanted to do anymore. Cameron was sitting there, some meters away with his face hidden and his heartbroken. Now he didn´t felt rage toward him, he felt pity.

"I´m such a horrible person." kept going Cameron. Samuel couldn´t deny it.

"But I don´t understand why you did it." said Samuel after a long uncomfortable pause.

"I ask myself that every night."

"You have to know the answer. I mean, if you did what you did you needed a reason after all."

Cameron thought about it for a moment. He knew it but it was stupid and it was painful.

"Because I love him." Samuel looked at him confused. The relation between love and violence didn´t match in his opinion. Cameron kept talking. "And I hurt him because I was scared. Of what everyone would think about me. I was scared to be wrong and to be making something bad. I was afraid I wasn´t a good person anymore and I blamed Damian."

By then Cameron had started shaking and some tears felt from his eyes. Samuel stood from where he was and sat next to Cameron as he started rubbing his back in a confronting way.

"I realized all these fear, anger and frustration in Damian and I hurt him." Cameron took a big breath and looked over Samuel with still teary eyes. "I was scared." He almost whispered. Samuel opened his mouth but he didn´t know what to say or do. "I am scared okay!" he screamed this time before breaking into sobs again. Samuel didn´t waste any time and hugged Cameron.

Funny thing, the last thing he could have possible thought of doing that afternoon was hugging Cameron.

* * *

><p>"I am scared okay!" screamed Cameron afraid.<p>

Damian, that had been listening to part of the conversation closed his eyes and tried to fight the urge to go and hug Cameron. He didn´t knew about how Cameron was struggling just because he had feelings for him. If he had knew, maybe he would have acted different or he could have made something to make it better for Cameron.

_No, you wouldn´t. _He thought as he started walking down the hall_. _But now he could.

He would, he would let Cameron know how wrong he had acted but at the same time he will let him know that he was there for him. It was kind of a two steps plan. The first step was the ice law. He would not talk to Cameron; he will try to act, not angry, but still sad and hurt. When the right moment arrived he would let Cameron know that if he was willing to change for good he would forgive him. He still didn´t knew how to let him know he had forgiven him but he was going to.

He didn´t want to lose Cameron. He thought he had but of what he had heard he catch that there was still some kind of hope of redemption.

For both of them.

* * *

><p><em>*Quasimodo= a disney character of the movie "The Hunchback of Notredame"<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Funny thing because I wrote this chap before I even wrote the first one. I arranged somethings but as I reread it I found that maybe there might be a way of a happy ending in this. Never mind. I hope you liked this and I would be really, super pleased to hear from you. Review and tell me what ending would you prefer: <strong>_

_**a) They stay as a couple?**_

_**b) They stay as friends?**_


	11. Don t stop believeing in me

"_I wish I was Jessie´s girl!" _

Damian kept singing like if his life depended on that. He sang every song he knew and he even tried to repeat the new ones for him, like Jessie´s girl. When he was singing it he had tried to fix his mistake of exchanging the _"had" _to "_was"_ but after the first try he noticed he didn´t felt comfortable with the real version. He preferred his version, that was the cause he hadn´t been eliminated the first week.

After he finished singing he sat on the floor and closed his eyes. He had one hour left before joining the others for the last homework assignment. He had an hour left to metalize himself to act mad at Cameron. He needed to be…

"I´m an awful actor!" he screamed at himself.

"That is not true; you are pretty cool." said voice from behind him. Damian stood up and looked over his shoulder scared. "Don´t worry, I´m not going to hurt you."

Damian groaned by Samuel´s comment but he didn´t added anything. He just stood up and grabbed his jacket from the floor.

"If you want the stage you can use it." Damian needed to act like if he hadn´t heard anything. "I finished here."

"Well, I came here because I wanted to talk you about Cameron. We had a talk last night and…"

"I don´t care." Tried to sound neutral, he appreciated the fact that Samuel wanted to help but…that wasn´t part of his plan.

"If you just listened…"

"Samuel, I don´t want to." This time he heard himself quite believe. Maybe he wasn't a bad actor after all.

* * *

><p>"Okay kids, this is your last week and..." started Robert when he abruptly stopped his speech. "Damian, what happened to your face?"<p>

Damian touched involuntarily to his now smaller bruise and looked up to Robert ashamed. Now he regretted not putting any make up on it. Cameron also blinked and bit his lip nervously. He wasn´t sure that Damian would cover him. He didn´t understand why he had covered him from the beginning but now he feared that Damian would burst out the truth. That he was a monster.

"I was in the shower and I felt." he lied again.

"Are you sure that´s what happened?" asked Ryan as he walked over Damian and pulled his chin up so he could see the bruise better. Damian groaned angrily.

"Yes, I´m sure." he tried to sound convincing this time.

Lindsay looked at Damian with an angry and annoyed look. Damian looked over her and gave her an apology smile. It was easy just to tell the truth, but it was painful. And besides, he had other plans to make Cameron to change his attitude.

Ryan nodded bitter sweetly and then stepped back. For an instant Damian´s and Cameron´s eyes connected. Cameron tried to make a smile but Damian jus gave him a plain look. With no anger, sadness or happiness, just a look. Just a numb look.

Meanwhile Lindsay was looking at Cameron with killer eyes and Samuel in the other side was looking at Damian with an interest look.

Damian moved his eyes from Cameron and put them over Samuel. The older one was about to look away ashamed of being caught staring when something in Damian stopped him. It wasn´t something in a physical way, it was more in his aura. Samuel had that special ability of catching what people may be feeling just by the scenes they emanated. What he felt toward Damian wasn´t hurt or rage, it was something like pity mixed with love. Now Samuel understood, Damian was still in love with Cameron. So what had happened before was…_acting_?

"Okay well let´s start with your performance." exclaimed Robert wanting to make the atmosphere a little bit less tense. The four guys moved to the stage but there weren´t any happy faces around them. Lindsay was standing next to Damian and Samuel was next o Cameron facing the other guys.

The music stared and some green and red lights stated blinking.

_Dom, doom, doom..._everyone started singing. Damian was the first one to sign and when he stepped in the middle of the stage he couldn´t fake a smile. He tried but his eyes looked empty and his mouth couldn´t move from a grin.

"_Just a small town girl. Living in a lonely world_." started Damian but Ryan interrupted him.

"Stop, stop, stop." The music went dead and so the lights. Damian stood there not knowing what to do. Ryan had stopped his performance and he seemed really upset. Damian wanted to die of the shame; he had done so badly?

"Did you guys put any choreography?" he asked the guys. The three boys looked over Lindsay that had told them not to put a chorography this time; _to make it more natural_, she had told them. Now the girl was covering part of his face with her hair and biting her lip ashamed.

"We...we did but..." she stuttered but Ryan interrupted her, he seemed mad.

"Because it looks kind of flat."

Cameron put his hand on a fist and closed his eyes. It was their last week and everything they did had to be perfect. They needed to prove they were the best of the bests. And if Ryan had stopped them before even starting they must have sucked. Well, if you saw it coldly Damian had sucked. But that wasn´t possible, Damian was by far one of the best of them. Or at least better than him.

"I think you need some help." after that Ryan walked toward the door leaving the guys looking at each other worried. Involuntary Damian peeked over Cameron that looked away immediately.

Ryan opened the door and after that the screaming began...8 teenagers entered to the room screaming and running like crazy. The 4 contestants recognized the immediately and they joined them in the screaming. Damian opened his mouth and looked around before running over Hanna. Cameron also ran toward her but when he saw that Damian had won he changed his mind and hugged Marissa instead.

"Hanna, I missed you so much!" said Damian as he kissed the girl on the cheek and keep hugging her. She was crying loudly and it seemed almost impossible for her to let go Damian.

"I missed you too." after some more minutes she let go Damian and Cameron used that opportunity to hug Hanna. After all she was his friend to. "Cameron!"

Damian moved away and looked at his two friends hugging. He wanted to be there but he needed to make a point with Cameron. He wasn´t mad at him and neither he hated him; he just felt hurt. Maybe it wasn´t the best way but he needed you show Cameron how wrong he had acted. He was staring to regret his little plan.

"Damian what happened to your face?"

_The one million question, _he thought as he turned around to face Emily that as Ryan had made took him by the chin to inspect the bruise.

"I felt on the bathroom." he explained as the other ones gathered around him. Everyone was asking him about and talking between them.

"You know that Damian isn´t clumsy." suddenly said Lindsay with a bittersweet voice.

"Now guys lets start again and this time I promise not to interrupt." said finally Ryan as everyone went to their positions. This time Damian went next to Cameron after Hanna asked them to be next to her. Like old times. Damian had agreed without making a lot out of it but Cameron hadn´t stopped smiling since the proposal. Maybe he had blown out things with Damian before but now...he had a chance to at least steal him a smile.

"_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world." _this time Damian was smiling. He was so happy to see Hanna that it was easy for him to smile without forcing it. "_She took the midnight train going anywhere."_ After he sang his part Damian moved next to Cameron and he couldn´t help to wish to hold his hand. He wanted to but the bruise reminded him to stay calm, stay cool.

"_Just a city boy; living on south Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere_." Sang Lindsay with all her heart.

"_Some will win. Some will lose. Some will have to sing the blues." _Samuel couldn´t help to peek of where Marissa was standing and everyone noticed; just as everyone noticed the real meaning of Cameron´s next action.

"_For a smile they can share the night"_ Cameron walked over the middle of the stage but not alone. He was holding hands with Damian. "_It goes on and on and on and on" _Cameron made Damian made a turn and then they were forced to back up some steps to give Lindsay and Samuel some space.

"What are you doing?" asked Damian shocker but he didn´t let go Cameron´s hand. It was warm and for a strange reason, he felt safe

"Strangers waiting, open down the boulevard. Their shadows are searching in the nights." Lindsay and Samuel had great chemistry but being honest. Everyone was too surprised about Cameron and Damian´s pairing that they practically gave no attention to the others.

"_Street light people_." Cameron and Damian moved to the front again and Cameron out his arm around Damian´s waist. The judges and some of the ex-contestants gasped shocked. Even Damian felt his legs weak and his lungs breathless. "_Living only by an emotion_." Damian pushed Cameron a little bit with his elbow kind of uncomfortable. "Hiding somewhere in the night."

"_Don´t stop believing; hold on that feeling, street light people_." Cameron took Damian again and pulled his closer. Lindsay was about to interfere but Samuel also grabbed her and hugged her as Cameron was doing with Damian. "_DON'T STOP!" _

When the music ended Cameron kissed softly in the lips.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The slap sounded across the room in an empty smack. Cameron touched his cheek aware that Damian hadn´t used a lot of force in the hit. Lindsay and Samuel looked over the two boys trying to figure out what to do. Meanwhile everyone had their mouth opened in shock; even the two judges were looking at each other confused. The two best friends of the whole competition were fighting. Robert wondered if it was the pressure of the competition but Ryan knew that it wasn´t.

"How does it feel?" whispered Damian as he walked over Cameron. His eyes were watering and the hot sensation in his hand from the slap made him sick. "How does it feel to be in the other side?"

Cameron looked up and tried to decode the look on the younger guy´s eyes.

"I am so sorry."

"I know that already. But that is not enough."

Damian looked over the judges and noticed how Ryan made him a sign to follow him out. Damian sighed and followed him with his head low. Okay, maybe the slap wasn´t part of the plan but it had worked. He had put Cameron in his previous position and maybe it would make him open his eyes. Now the problem was that he was in trouble for hitting a partner.

When they were out of the room Ryan closed the door behind him and Robert. The two older men looked at him with accusative looks. Damian took a big breath and tried to find a good excuse for his previous behavior. Nothing was good enough or it had something to do with telling the judges about Cameron´s previous behavior.

"So what was that?" asked finally Robert. Damian raised his shoulders and started playing with his feet. He didn´t want to look at Ryan´s eyes. They were too deep and mysterious. They seemed able to read souls and minds.

"Don´t give us that "_I don´t know" _look." Robert took Damian by the shoulders and made him look up. When the irish guy look over him he had some tears falling from his blue eyes.

"I think it was something more of self defense than only violence itself."

Damian looked over Ryan and begged with his eyes to keep shut. The producer read the pledge on Damian´s eyes but he didn´t pay attention to it.

"Those bruise wasn´t made by accident, right Damian?" Damian knew what that meant. If Ryan knew about Cameron´s recent actions he would be kicked out of the program. "Someone punched you."

Ryan kept teasing, Damian let some tears fall ashamed. He felt weak and lost again. He didn´t want Cameron to lose… He didn´t knew what he wanted anymore! He had loved the kiss and slapping Cameron had felt so wrong.

"Please, don´t kick him out!" Damian finally burst out; Ryan blinked shocked. He was protecting the one that had hurt him in the first place? "Let him finish the competition."

"Why do you want that?" Robert tried to decode Damian´s eyes but it seemed that the only one capable of doing that was Ryan.

"Because he did what he did because he was scared and it wouldn´t be fair to take away his chance." Damian cleaned his tears and looked at Ryan with a confident look. He needed to convince Ryan on any cost.

"What he did to you was fair?"

"No but it´s like Glee." Ryan approached Damian intrigued by the relation.

"What do you mean?" Damian smiled noticing that he had caught the writer's attention.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. Like, all the times Santana does something wrong everyone forgives her and she keeps on the Glee club."

"But that is only T.V."

"And why this would be any different. We are surrounded by cameras."

Ryan laughed and looker over Robert that was trying to hide his smile. Damian also smiled, the battle was almost won. But he needed to make sure Cameron was safe.

"So Cameron is staying?"

"Yes but the condition is that he you two can´t be alone any minute and if anything happens to you he is out." Ryan couldn´t believe an eighteen year old had won him.

Suddenly a girl´s scream and the sound of another slap made the three of them turn to see the door.

"You are so dead Cameron." screamed a girl Damian recognized as Emily and then some chairs falling.

"Emily let go off him!" this time it was Hanna´s voice that everyone heard.

Damian could imagine the scene. Emily being hold by Bryce or maybe Samuel and Cameron on the floor with his other cheek red. All the girls surrounding them screaming shocked and maybe some guys helping Cameron get up.

"I think we also need to get that kid some protection too." joked Ryan as him and Robert ran into the room. Now, alone in the hall Damian wondered what was next.

"What is happening here!" shouted Ryan angry over the other teenagers. Damian smiled, he needed to go back inside in the first place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So my newest chapter and there will be more of drama in the next one. Hope you enjoy reading it and please Review !<strong>_


	12. Round and round

Damian was sitting on the edge of the roof just starring at the sky. It was the fourth day of the final week and Damian wished it would last more. He wanted to stay just some more time and to keep learning. He wanted to keep his friends just the way they were now. Like the first week everyone living under the same roof talking and laughing. He wished that everything could freeze just by asking.

"Damian what are you doing here by your own?" appeared Hanna from behind him and sat next to him.

"Just thinking." Damian gazed over the orange sky, it was almost 7 pm and the first stars were about to appear.

Hanna looked over Damian and touched his cheek. The black eye had almost disappeared and it seemed that it didn´t hurt anymore. Damian took Hanna´s hand and held it tightly. He had really missed the girl.

"I´m glad you are okay." Hanna kissed his cheek and then hugged him. "That you and Cameron are okay."

"You are not mad at Cameron?" Damian couldn´t expect less from Hanna. She had an enormous heart and it seemed almost impossible for her to hate anyone.

"He must be going through a really tough moment. I mean, he is confused about his feelings, everyone act like if they hated him and it´s the final week." Hanna looked over the sky and Damian copied her. "I am not trying to justify him; he treated you awful but…" she turned around and peeked over Damian, he seemed to focus on the sky she feared he wasn´t listening to her at all. "…you must have a good reason to not tell on him."

Damian smiled and then nodded. He kind of had a good reason; it was that he was in love with the stupid guy. Suddenly he was able to catch the first star on the sky. He now remembered that there was a story about the first star in the sky; that if you see it you gained a wish. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out three times.

"What are you doing?" asked Hanna with a funny grin. Damian half opened one of his eyes and started at her.

"Asking for my wish."

Hanna thought about it for a moment and then looked over the sky, now there were plenty of stars in the sky.

"May I wish a wish now?" Damian opened his eyes and noticed that the sky was full of stars.

"I don´t know, the rules tell that you should ask to the first star in the sky but now it´s gone." Hanna sighed resigned. Damian bit his lip guilty and then rubbed the girl´s back. "I think they will make an exception this time."

Hanna smiled and then closed her eyes tightly for some seconds.

"What did you wish for?" asked the girl when she opened her eyes again.

"I´m not telling you everything but I can tell you that I wish for my plan to be successful."

Hanna was about to ask for more information but Ellis and Mattheus´ presence stopped her.

"Damian, Cameron wants to show you something." said Matheus as he ran over the two guys.

"Is it good?"

"I think you are going to enjoy it." Ellis also ran toward them and helped Damian to stand up. Damian looked over Hanna asking her for an approval.

"Lets go, I feel like it´s going to be fun." Damian smiled at her and then ran downstairs followed by the other three younger guys.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Damian sat between Lindsay and Emily. The two girls smiled over him and then everyone stared over the middle of the room. Bryce was on the drums while Samuel had his guitar wrapped over his shoulder. Cameron entered some seconds later and then looked over the crowd conformed by 9 teenagers. He didn´t say any prelude or a speech, he just stood in the middle of the stage and seconds later Samuel started playing his guitar. Bryce followed him and then Cameron started singing.

"_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy, one look puts the rhythm in my hand_." Damian sat on the chair as he observed curious over Cameron. He had never heard the song but it sounded like rock and that wasn´t definitely Cameron´s type of music. "_Still I'll never understand why you hang around. I see what's going down."_Samuel looked over Cameron as well as he played his guitar and Matheus the drums. When he had heard about Cameron´s idea it had sounded a little bit weird and even crazy but he didn´t know Damian as much as Cameron did so…

_"Cover up with makeup in the mirror." _Damian blushed as he started realizing where the song was going. It was too obvious after all. That was an apology song. _"Tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again." _Damian looked around and found everyone staring at Cameron if different ways. Emily and Lindsay with rage while the others with concerned and even worried faces. _"You cry alone and then he swears he loves you." _Damian realized how many times he had heard that phrase. Cameron used to tell him that when he apologized.

Cameron knew that the song had a completely different meaning of what he needed but that was the only one he knew about the subject. The song was sung by someone that was outside looking in an abusive relationship. He wants the girl to leave her abusive partner; when she refuses he confronts the abusive one and then the girl, at the end, faces her aggressor.

In Cameron´s case he was like singing to himself. He was telling himself to stop hurting Damian and that he should change his manners. The song didn´t screamed sorry at every line but it was like facing the truth. For Cameron, it was accepting what he had done and that he regretted it.

"_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect; every action in this world will bear a consequence." _Cameron walked over Damian and touched his cheek slightly. Just a test, he needed to know what reaction had Damian. By his surprise Damian smiled and lowered his gaze; it was a good sign. "_If you wade around forever, you will surely drown. I see what is going down."  
><em>_  
><em>_"I see the way you go and say you're right again," _Cameron was singing with all he got, he knew how many times Damian had told himself that. That things would change and that it didn´t hurt. _  
><em>

"_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?" _Damian covered his face with his hands trying to avoid Cameron´s eyes. They looked so sad and melancholic. _"Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?" _Cameron observed Damian worried, he wasn´t sure if he was crying or he just didn´t want to look at him. In that position, covering his face, remained him of the day he had given him his black eye. _"Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end," _

Everything that starts has an ending; depending on how you started and how you kept it the ending is normally the same. If this had started like something bad and full of anger it had ended just the same; with pain and tears. _"…as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found" _Cameron wanted to change that. He needed a new beginning; he needed to start all over again. 

"One day she will tell you that she has had enough."

Cameron stood in front of Damian and then kneeled in front of him. The younger one didn´t moved so with his hands Cameron gently put Damian´s hands away of his face. Now he could see that Damian was trying to hide his tears. The message of the song had hit him hard. _"She will tell you that she had enough." _

Everyone in the room stayed silent; waiting for Damian to say something. Cameron stood breathless in front of him trying to decode his eyes.

"And what do you say?" finally asked Samuel a little bit impatient by the uncomfortable silence. Damian looked over him and then to Cameron. He didn´t knew what to say.

"Well you have two options; tell him you accept his apology to slap him again." proposed Lindsay as she stood up from her place. "I vote for the slap."

Cameron gave her a killer look and then he turned again to Damian. Damian just took a big breath and then hugged Cameron tightly.

"I think I can forgive you…" Damian whispered in his ear. "…friend."

That last word killed Cameron. He didn´t want Damian as a friend, he wanted him in a more intimate way. Even though Cameron hugged him even more tightly and kissed his forehead in a parental way. Damian sighed as he felt Cameron´s lips against his forehead, he just wished those lips were against his.

"Ooh this is cute." exclaimed Alex breaking the perfect moment between the two guys. Damian pushed Cameron apart and looked over his eyes one last time. Cameron tried to smile but Damian was able to see that he was forcing it.

'_Come on Cameron, just wait for me a little bit longer' _he thought as he walked out of the room followed by the rest of the group. Hanna and Emily hugged him while the rest of the teens chatted and kept talking about the next video shot. Lindsay also left the room but before closing the door behind her, she gave Cameron a warning look; like if she was trying to say to Cameron to keep away from Damian. Cameron stood in the middle of the room with Samuel by his side.

"You did great buddy." tried to cheer him up the guy with dreadlocks. Cameron rubbed his eyes tired. "I mean, you expected him to run into your arms so easily?"

Cameron sighed and then sat on an empty chair.

"I didn´t knew what to expect. Part of me knew that I had like 80% of possibilities of him to keep hating on me. 15% told me he might forgive me and then the last 1% screamed at me that he might love me back again."

"You are missing a 4%" noticed Samuel as he sat next to Cameron.

"That one told me that Emily wouldn´t even let me perform and she would hit me right away."

Samuel laughed by that possibility; the girl had a heavy hand and everyone had been able to see it when she slapped Cameron after Lindsay burst out the truth about Damian´s black eye.

"So what I should do now?" Cameron kept staring at his feet nervous.

Samuel stretched and though about a good answer. He had never been in that situation before so he couldn´t advice Cameron so easily. He had had some problems with his previous girlfriends but none of them so complicated like his. Damian kept living Cameron but he didn´t want to admit it, that was the part Samuel couldn´t get.

"I think you should keep the things the way they are." Cameron looked at him puzzled. "Give the guy time to heal his wounds. Let him really forgive you."

"You think he wasn´t honest?" asked Cameron in disbelieve.

"He was Cameron. But, he needs to trust you again to start a relationship."

Cameron nodded and then let Samuel rob his shoulder in a comforting way.

"We should catch the others, I mean…"

"You want to be with Marissa." Guessed Cameron, Samuel nodded enthusiastic. "Then go, I will catch with you in a few minutes."

Samuel smiled at him and then he walked out of the room. He didn´t like the things were working between his two friends but he knew that he couldn´t do a lot with it. When he entered to the hall he was surprised to see Damian leaning on the wall next to the door with a huge smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" asked Samuel almost in a whisper as he closed the door slowly.

"I had planned to wait for Cameron to go out but he never did so I stayed here."

"He is still inside, if you want to come in." Damian thought about it, he really wanted to be with Cameron some minutes. Maybe they wouldn´t do or say anything serious but just being with him was enough for him. "You would make him really happy." Damian didn't waste another second and before answering anything to Samuel he entered to the room with a smile on his face.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So, I hope you have your song in your minds and it´s time for you to rehearse." said Robert as he looked over the four left contestants.

Damian looked over Cameron and smiled at him; the older guy smiled back slightly. They were both okay, but they didn´t want to be just okay; they wanted to be more than that. The problem was that Cameron didn´t know if Damian was willing to give him a second chance and Damian was just waiting to make everything more "public". If Cameron wanted him, he needed to accept it; he wasn´t going to be a secret boyfriend or just a "friend with benefits".

"I want to sing..." Wanted to look forward Lindsay but Robert stopped her.

"We want the song to be a surprise…for all of us."

Damian thought about it for a moment; surprisingly he hadn´t thought about his sing yet. It was that it was just so hard to imagine what was good enough to sing. He needed to impress the judges and also keep real to himself. There was also the fact that he didn´t knew what the others would sing. He had an idea but not exactly. He feared that Lindsay would end up with a super hard and amazing Broadway song while Samuel would impress everyone by playing his guitar.

"You have an hour and before you go to your practice lots please go with the band and tell them the title and the artist of your selected song." Nikki looked over everyone and gave them a proud smile. She looked like a mother happy to see her kids leaving college.

Everyone nodded and then walked over where the band was sitting.

"I´m going to sing Gimme gimme." announced Lindsay excited. The band nodded at her aware of the song. The girl automatically got that she didn´t even needed to tell them the artist. The next one was Samuel.

"I want to sing Jolene by White Stripes. But I want to play myself; if you don´t mind."

Damian passed his weigh form one foot to another. He didn´t knew what song to do and he was getting out of time. Suddenly he felt Cameron really close.

"What are you singing?" he whispered in his ear. His warm breath against his ear made him shiver.

"I don´t know yet." Cameron opened his eyes in shock. "What are you singing?"

"Hallelujah by Bon Jovi."

Damian had heard the song and he knew that Cameron would surely rock it. Now he was the only one without song against three other person that had incredible voices and awesome songs. Cameron ran over the musicians the moment he saw Samuel running toward the practice rooms. They were getting out of time just standing there doing nothing.

Damian sighed and tried to think about a song. Now he didn´t want an awesome song, he just needed any song but anything came into his mind. He was in blank and with a big problem over his shoulders. Then a thought crossed his mind like a thunder.

_*Flashback* _

"_I was scared" shouted Cameron with fear and sadness in his voice. "I am scared." _

_*End of Flashback* _

"Kid, are you going to waste the rest of your time standing there?"

Damian returned to reality aware of what he needed to sing. He was going to sing for Cameron, not the judges.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So the song Cameron sang in this chapter is "Face Down" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don´t forget to leave your comments in the reviews. <strong>_


	13. You are not alone

**_So this is the last chapter, thank yu again to everyone that reviewed, followed and fav this story. I own nothing and because it´s kind of my first fic with this thematic I am happy of the good reviews I recieved and all I got left to say is to keep reading, writting and...imagining_**

* * *

><p>Cameron walked in circles in the room while he whispered the song. He felt so nervous that he was afraid he might forget the song in the middle of the stage. He sat on the chair and covered his face with his hands; he wanted so badly to see Damian´s calm in his eyes. He needed the warm of his hug and the softness of his lips. It was like a drug to him and he just wished he hadn´t messed up so badly before. He wanted to arrange everything bad he had done to him and start all over again.<p>

"_Well I've heard there was a sacred chord__David played and it pleased the Lord.__But you don't really care for music, do ya?" _Cameron sang all over again. He watched to clock and he knew that he had just twenty minutes to rehearsal. After those minutes he would have to leave the room and join the other 4 finalist to wait for their turns to perform. None of them knew the order so he thought that everyone would be stress out when he arrived.

"_Well, your faith was strong but you needed proof__" _Cameron didn´t need a proof for what he felt, he needed the straight to face it and accept it. "_You saw her bathing alone on the roof." _He remembered the first day on the boy's room, they had become best friends almost instantly. Damian had captured his attention with only his beautiful smile and his joyful eyes. "_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_."

"_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch." _He stood up from his chair and touched his stomach trying to find his voice. He needed to give an especial emphasis to this part of the song. One, because it was his favorite part of the song and two; because it was the prelude for the chorus. "_And love is not a victory march__; __it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah." _

"_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, yea__Hallelujah, Hallelujah" _Cameron closed his eyes and imagined the scenario for his last performance; the light only on him and the microphone between his hands; everyone staring at him and even enjoying his song. He smiled only by the thought of Damian hearing him one day. Maybe not that night, because none of them were allowed to listen to each other performance but when the episode aired…He wanted to see Damian´s expression as he listened to his favorite song. He hoped he was there when the episode aired, next to Damian.

"_And it's not a cry that you hear at night" _He took a big breath and then he placed his feet, he wanted to be perfect, he needed to be perfect. He needed to be for him, the judges and him._ "__It's not somebody who's seen the light__It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah, oh" _He wondered if anyone was able to listen to him, he was singing so loud and with so much emotion he was wondering if any of his neighbors had listened to him.

"_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, yea__Hallelujah, Hallelujah" _Some knocks on the door made him stop singing and stare directly at the door. When some camera man entered he knew that the time had come.

"Are you ready?" he asked Cameron shyly.

"As much as possible." He said and then he took his guitar form the floor. He would have never guessed it but he was ready for the (until now) most important performance of his life.

.-.-.-

The room was too quiet and steady, the only thing that sounded was the tik tok of the clock and some steps form the camera men. Cameron was sitting alone on the couch while Samuel and Lindsay were next to each other on some colorful chairs, Damian was sitting in the floor with his legs crossed and playing with his tie.

"I think I am going to throw up." announced Lindsay but she didn´t move. Damian and Cameron raised their eyes shocked by the sudden comment from the girl. Samuel stood up from where he was and sat next to Cameron. "Not literally dump ass."

"Hey, no need to be so rude. I just didn´t want to risk my clothing."

Cameron sighed and then looked over Damian that was again too focused on his tie.

"You never told me what you wanted to sing." noticed Cameron as he tried to make a conversation with the younger guy.

"It is not a super song." Damian avoided the subject.

"I think whatever you sing it will be perfect." Damian blushed and then looked over Cameron with smiling eyes. "You have an amazing voice."

"Thanks Cam, I think you will do great too. I heard you practice."

"By the way I think I am going to it nicely too." Lindsay raised her hand trying to make the other notice her. When nobody answer her she crossed her arms and then buffed noisily. "Not that anyone care."

"We do care Lindsay but I don´t think your ego needs a little bit of help growing by this point." mocked her Samuel. The girl was about to answer him something when one of the sub produces entered to the room.

"We are ready to start." he announced making the contestants shake in fear. "Samuel you are first."

The guy with dreadlocks sighed and then stood up from his place. He was nervous he knew that if he trusted himself everything would end up fine.

"Wish me luck guys."

"You don´t need luck" Lindsay smiled at him and then ran to give him a last hug.

"What was that for?"

"I thought you might need a raise on your ego." Joked Lindsay and then she let go Samuel.

Cameron stood up from his place and sat next to Damian to start fiddling with his hair. Damian sighed and then leaned his head over Cameron´s shoulder. The other day, when Cameron had sung to him the song they had spent some time talking. Damian had tried to stay in character of the best friend and they had agreed to stay as friends. So it wasn´t bad for him to lean on his shoulder; right? It wasn´t anything that could mean something more.

"Are you nervous?" asked Cameron as he fiddled with his friend´s hair.

"I am terrified." accepted Damian. Cameron took him in a hug and held him tightly.

"Don´t be, you are going to do amazing." tried to convince him but Damian shook his head.

"I´m serious, I think I´m going to fade out in the middle of the stage."

Cameron sighed and then he kissed Damian´s forehead.

"Don´t think like that or you will bring the bad luck." warned Lindsay as he walked in circles around the room while she stared at her feet. Damian nodded but he still let Cameron hold him a little bit longer.

Suddenly Samuel appeared with a huge smile on his face and another producer behind him.

"Cameron, it´s your turn." announced the producer. Cameron nodded and before leaving he kissed Damian again in his forehead. When they break the hug Damian and Cameron felt cold between them. Cameron stopped and wished to have a few more minutes to keep holding Damian´s soft and warm body but he needed to sing. And he needed to sing the best as possible.

"Kill them Cameron!" screamed Damian as Cameron left the room hoping the kid would hear him. Cameron did, and he was sure he would rock the stage. Now he knew that Damian would think only about him during the performance. He walked behind the producer and then he waited for his sing.

He closed his eyes and asked God for straight and some luck. After he saw the sign he walked over the stage ready to sing.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Damian entered to the stage and he was surprised of the amount of people that were there; some ex contestants, glee members, some musician and the co writer of glee.

"Good afternoon." greeted Damian a little bit shy. He wanted to make Ryan a petition but now that there were kind of plenty of people he felt nervous of asking.

"So what are you surprising us tonight?" asked Ryan in a mocking way.

"I wanted to ask your permission to do something a little bit unexpected." Damian played with the microphone a little bit nervous. It was now or never. "I wanted to sing my last song to Cameron."

Ryan raised his eye browns surprised. Damian was able to hear some gasps from the audience.

"I wish to have Cameron here in the stage with me so I can sing to him."

"I thought the point of this was to sing for ME."

"Samuel, Lindsay and Cameron had already sung for you; I am not that special." Ryan shook his head still amazed; the kid told him he didn´t felt special. What he didn´t knew was that he was even more amazing and special than what he thought.

"So this is weird Damian. Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Robert a little bit shocked by Damian´s question.

"I think I need to do this. But if I can´t, there is no problem." said Damian. All the ex-glee contestants and some actors of the show were looking at him still in shock; Damian wanted to sing for Cameron, the one that had abused him for the last weeks.

"I think it´s a good idea Damian." said Ryan with a smile on his face by the surprise for the others judges. Ryan could be a really surprising man. "Bring Cameron to the stage and a chair for him. Also bring Lindsay and Samuel and sit them on the front seats. After all Damian is the last one to perform." he ordered to the staff people.

"Thank you so much." said Damian with a smile on his face.

The three contestants appeared just seconds later and by the surprise of the older one he was driven to the stage. When he was finally on it he looked at Damian worried. He didn´t know what he was doing here but by the expression of Damian´s face it couldn´t be bad. Some staff guy offered him a chair but he didn´t sat on it. He just stood there not sure what to do or say. Soon he realized he wasn´t the one to say or do anything. Now he was just another viewer.

"Are you ready Damian?" asked Ryan and Damian nodded.

"Good night to everyone. I am going to perform "Not Alone" by Red. I hope you enjoy it." he presented himself. He looked over Cameron and then nodded to him trying to tell him only with his eyes to sit down. It looked like they were able to communicate telepathically because moments later he sat on the chair.

Damian held the microphone between his hands tightly and closed his eyes. He let the music start and fill him. He knew the lyrics and he knew the meaning he wanted them to give Cameron.

"_Slowly fading away, you're lost and so afraid" _Damian stared only at the audience at first, even if t it was a song for Cameron it was also a performance for the first place; for a role for Glee. _"Where is the hope in a world so cold?" _

Cameron stood silent on the chair trying to fight the tears. He knew the song; it was about fear and despair, just how he had felt weeks ago. _  
><em>

"_Looking for a distant light; someone who could save a life." _Damian knew he could safe Cameron and Cameron would safe him as well. He wanted Cameron to feel secure about what he felt and not ashamed about it. Maybe the older guy didn´t knew it but loving someone wasn´t bad; even if it was of the same sex… _"You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries. Can you save me now?"_…because you love him, and that is one of the most pure and best things in this world. 

"Your heart is full of broken dream and even when everything's gone, the pain carries on."

Cameron stood up and walked doubly toward Damian. One tear fell from his blue eyes while he sang and Cameron wanted to clean it away. Cleaned everything he had done. Erase the pain he had caused and the tears he had made Damian drop.

"_Lost in the rain again. When will it ever end?" _Damian kept staring at the audience even if he knew that Cameron was walking toward him. He kept singing even though he had felt a tear fall from his eyes. _"The arms of relief seem so out of reach" _

Cameron finally got to Damian and with his finger he took the tear softly as he touched Damian´s cheek. "_But I, I am here." _Damian turned to face Cameron and found him inches away from him. Instantly he put his hand on his chest like if he was trying to push Cameron away but using no force. 

"And I'll be your hope when you feel like its over."

Damian moved his hand form Cameron´s chest and he tangled his fingers with Cameron´s. His hand was warm as always. _"And I will pick you up when your whole world shatters." _Damian knew that if Cameron accepted to have a relationship with him, then it would come the fight between his parents and their believes. He knew it and he was ready to fight; for Cameron, their love…him. He was going to defend himself this time. _"And when you're finally in my arms." _Cameron was whispering the song in a not audible tone of voice. Their eyes met and they kept staring at each other fiercely. _"Look up and see love has a face." _They both understood, they wanted to wake up every morning and stare at each other the way they were doing right now. With eyes full of love…

"I am with you; I will carry you through it all."

Ryan smiled pleased, that was exactly what he needed. Not the numb guy from the third week, not the plain and centered guy of the last weeks. The Damian he was watching singing to the guy he loved was what glee needed. Someone not afraid of doing what he thought it was needed to do and a guy who was able to rise from the ashes.

"_I won't leave you I will catch you." _Damian took Cameron by the neck wishing he could just kiss him and forget about everything else. He wanted so badly. And now Cameron was crying. He wasn´t sobbing or with a sad face: He was crying because he felt happy. He understood what the song was saying and he realized that Damian loved him. Damian cleaned some teats with his hand and smiled at him. _"When you feel like letting go" _Cameron lowered his head and his forehead met Damian´s. The younger guy closed his eyes and took a big breath before ending the song. "_Cause you're not…" _Cameron surrounded Damian with his arms and held him tightly. "_…you're not alone"_

The music went dead and it was over. When they broke apart and the applause made the walls of the building shiver the magic was gone and everything was normal again.

"I told you you were going to be amazing." Whispered Cameron as they saw how everyone was standing up and even some actresses were crying.

"So Cameron, you don´t have anything to tell Damian?" asked Robert with a huge smile on his face.

Cameron nodded and Damian offered the microphone. Cameron took it and then turned it off by the unhappiness of the audience. He left in the floor and then took Damian´s face between his hands in a paternal way.

"I realized when I did the song with Samuel, the other night, that…I was mad with you because I was angry with myself. I was angry because I have all this feelings for you. And I was scared; I was scared of everything that this could cause for me; for my family and my life in general." Damian tried to stop the tears from falling but he failed. "I let this madness hurt you and I was so sorry and worried you were never going to forgive me. I thought I had lost you forever."

"How could you lose something that is already part of you?" Cameron gasped to get some air, that couldn´t be happening. "I did this because I want to be more than just friends. I want you to be proud of me and if you want to be with me you have to accept it; in front of people. I am not willing to…"

"To be the secret?" ended the sentence Cameron. Damian sighed and then nodded. Cameron took the microphone from the floor again and turned it on by Damian´s surprise. "Well it is not going be a secret."

Now that the microphone was on again everyone waited for what he was going to tell next.

"Damian…" the younger guy covered his eyes with his hands still trying to fight the tears. Damn it, he wasn´t the one that cried and now looked at him. Crying like a baby. "Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, I would love to." Cameron hugged him and kissed his cheek as everyone clapped and cheered them. Damian took a step away from Cameron and then he kissed him softly. Damian´s kiss was intended to be simple and quick but Cameron´s idea was different. He pulled Damian closer and opened his mouth and sucked his bottom lip. Damian loved him, loved the way he made him feel with his single touch, dizzy and weak.

"So this is really cute but we need to have some minute's alone." interrupted Ryan. Cameron and Damian pulled away kind of nervous and ashamed. "Everyone go now."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" So after so much talking we have decided who has won the Glee project and as well a character on the show."

The four guys kept silent as they stared at Ryan freaked out. It was the moment og the truth.

"Lindsay." The girls blinked as she heard her name. "You didn´t won." She nodded and lowered her head trying to hide her tears. She didn´t want to look like a bad loser but it was hard. It was hard to want something so baldy and one moment to another to have to let it go.

"Cameron." Instantly the two guys took hands and peeked over each other. "You haven´t won the Glee Project as well." Cameron sighed and before he took a step back he kissed Damian on the cheek. Damian held his hand a little bit longer but then he let it go resigned.

"So it comes to you guys; the top 2 of 40,000 kids." Damian started moving his weigh from one foot to another uncomfortable. The pressure was unbearable and just like Lindsay hours ago he thought he was going to threw up. "Samuel, you are something out of the usual, almost perfect." Cameron tightened his lips not happy with the comment. "And Damian, you are just the type of underdog that would represent Glee completely." Damian smiled, he didn´t understood the whole meaning of the word underdog, but as long as it gave him the part he was willing to check it on a dictionary.

"Samuel…" Damian closed his eyes tightly. "You are the winner of the glee project."

The guy with dread locks ran toward Lindsay and hugged her as they both screamed. Damian didn´t opened his eyes; he just stood there trying to avoid everything around him.

"Damian, I am so sorry." Cameron ran too toward Damian and hugged him.

"Well I didn´t completely lose." Damian tried to smile over Cameron but it looked fake. "I have you now."

"Well not completely Damian." interrupted again Ryan. Damian and Cameron looked over him shocked and scared. That freaking was man was unpredictable. "You have also won the Glee project."

Damian jumped over Cameron and kissed him on the lips fiercely. Cameron lifted him in the air and made circles exited.

"You won baby!" screamed Cameron shocked. He let go Damian and let him hug Lindsay and then Samuel. Cameron stared at Damian for a long time. His smile, his eyes, his voice, was just perfect. He looked so happy and so full of life he proposed himself to always make him feel that way. Loved and alive.

"I love you!" screamed Damian from the other side of the stage as he was hugged by plenty of camera guys and some ex contestants that had run toward the stage the moment they announced the winners. Cameron was about to scream back when Damian ran toward him and kissed him again.

"I love you too." Damian smiled and kissed him again. That was all they needed, that was all the two boys wanted. To be loved and to be able to love back.

"You promise now something?" asked Damian almost in a whisper. Cameron read his mind once again.

"I will never, ever, hurt you again." Damian tried to read his eyes and he found what he was looking for, the truth. "I swear."

"And I... believe you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you again for all your support and I would love to hear your coments about this fic. Until then, see ya<strong>_


End file.
